


Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You

by Elzibub



Series: The Kinkiest Timeline [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Delicious Breakfast, Alpha Peggy Carter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athletic Sex, BAMF Peggy Carter, Blinding Orgasms, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Steve & Peggy, It Only Gets Wilder from Here, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Playlist, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Riding Cock Like a Pony, Semi-Public Semi-Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Peggy Carter, Super Soldier Strength Peggy, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Smut Gets Smuttier, Thirsty Steve Rogers, Top Peggy Carter, Tying the Knot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzibub/pseuds/Elzibub
Summary: In which Steve & Peggy try to adjust to living together. Major spoilers for Avengers: Endgame, and a chunk of the MCU.





	1. A Hearty Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is apparently developing into multiple chapters. I didn't want to go too long without adding to the original post. :D

Editing to add playlist: [The Kinkiest Timeline - 1940s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ratRGLYS8yoCJhDRMngpm?si=1VFhiGDrR8qrb5KEkAczQA)

**Part 2: Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

**_Chapter 1: A Hearty Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day_**

Steve woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bedroom, groggy, confused. The events of the past couple of weeks flashed through his mind: Scott Lang returning miraculously out of nowhere, bringing with him the possibility of overturning the last five years of pain and loss; the surreal feeling of Steve battling his former self to get the tesseract back and being shocked by just how young he had looked in that old costume; the massive battle with all of his allies returning, including Bucky, who he thought he had also lost forever, _again_; Thanos and his minions turning to dust thanks to Tony’s sacrifice; the grief of losing another comrade-in-arms, despite their rocky history, and Tony’s funeral; and his final mission, to return all of the Power Stones back to their original timestreams, to repair all the divergences, before he could finally, at last, come home to Peggy and rest.

A grin spread across his face as he remembered. _I **am** home_.

He realized he was in Peg’s bed, well, now _their_ bed, he supposed, in _their_ house, curled up behind the one woman he had loved for over 60 years, albeit, a large chunk of those decades frozen in ice. The Man Out of Time was now _spooning_ his true love, with his arm cradled over her hip, completely nude. And apparently with a raging hard-on.

He started to pull away, embarrassed, planning to hang out in the bathroom until things calmed down enough for him to get back into bed, or go make breakfast.

“Steve,” Peggy muttered sleepily. “Don’t you _dare_ get out of this bed!” She pressed back into him, grinding her round bottom into his erection, causing him to groan and involuntarily rut against her. He stopped himself just short of apologizing, as she took his hand and guided it between her legs, pressing his fingers between her folds and into her wetness, showing him she was every bit as ready as he was. He moaned, burying his face in her dark curls and neck, breathing in her scent, a combination of honeysuckle, hint of lavender, and salty sweat after their lovemaking the night before. She shifted her hips and raised her leg, reaching back and caressing his penis, teasing the head until drops of pre-cum slicked her hand, and guided its length into her opening, entwining her legs with his so that when he thrust, he didn’t penetrate as deeply.

They writhed together slowly, softly at first, enjoying being in each others arms and the languor of not being rushed. She twisted her head back as he curled forward, so they could kiss while he stroked slowly in and out of her swollen pussy. One muscular arm rested below her head, curled up so that he could run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. His other arm wrapped around her to stroke her inner thigh gently, gliding up to touch her vagina where he entered her, marvelling at the feel of his own cock moving in and out of her, slick with her wetness. “Uhn, Peggy,” he moaned into her mouth. “You feel so, mmmmhhmm, so, good.” 

She reached down and covered his hand with hers, entwining their fingers at their root connection. “Mmmmm… likewise,” she whispered against his lips, shifting to stroke his balls. He angled forward and rubbed his dextrous fingers over her clit, and nudged his cock deeper, grazing her g-spot, thrusting more quickly in time with his strokes.

She stopped kissing him for a moment, panting, distracted, as her internal muscles tightened. “Oh, yes, just there,” she hissed, breathing shallowly, her back beginning to arch and her sensitive nipples erect and firm as they rubbed against the bedclothes. “Oh, uhn, oh my, oh… my… uuUUUhhnnn,” she cried out loudly. Steve kissed her cheek, her ear, grazing it with his teeth, then naughtily nibbled into her neck. She bucked against him, the motion spreading her ass cheeks around the his cock behind her, allowing him to pump more deeply. He grunted, and plunged his length further in, following her body’s directions, until she screamed out in a short, sharp burst as she came on his shaft so hard that she nearly pushed him back out. Her body spasmed for a few moments, all of her muscles clenching, as she rode the sensation, feeling as if her vision shattered into prismatic colors. She ground down on him and whimpered, aftershocks rippling through her pelvis. For once, she had let herself lose control, and Steve’s chest radiated with pride that he had even managed to make her come before he had.

She squeezed their entwined fingers, interrupting his strokes, and clutched his warm palm against her sex. “S-s-s-stop for just a second… it’s too… too sensitive right now.” Steve smiled mischievously to himself and paused thrusting, penis twitching with impatience, and instead trailing his hands up her belly to roughly knead her breasts, so full and soft. She gasped in surprise as his hips disobeyed orders, and groaned low and long as he moved in her, more slowly now, but spearing her to her core with each stroke. She muttered unintelligibly, her head lolling in the crux of his cradling arm, smelling his musk and feeling the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

“Peg?”

“Mmmmhhmm?”

“May I come?”

She giggled like a girl, deliriously. “Yes, Steve. You may come now,” she mumbled happily.

With those magical words, his big body curled around hers more tightly, clutching her breasts, as he felt his balls tense, and he shoved into her with several short, sharp thrusts, as he, too, climaxed, roaring as he came inside her, causing her to scream with pleasure again. As his final spurts ceased, semen spent, he snuggled up against her once more, spooning more tightly, leaving himself resting inside her, as his member pulsed and softened.

They fell back asleep together, uncertain for how long upon waking, and kissed slowly, sweetly. She breathed, voice crackling with sleep, “I love you, my darling. I can’t believe you’re all mine now.”

“I can’t either, Peg. My mind keeps thinking this must all be a dream. Best damned dream of my life, but it hasn’t sunk in yet that this is real. I adore you, Peg.”

She chuckled. “Parts of me feel it’s very real. For a man who was a virgin until just yesterday, you certainly have some excellent skills.”

He felt himself blush, heat radiating from his entire body. “Thank you,” he said shyly. “In the future... god, I can’t those words just came out of my mouth… let’s just say that I’ve seen a lot of sex in movies and television to give me ideas.”

She looked back at him sharply, still holding his arms around her. “Do you mean to say that people have sex live on television in the future?!”

His crimson flush deepened. “Mmmm... well there are porn … videos, but those aren’t on regular tv, mostly online now.” His mind reeled at trying to explain the difference between porn and all the sex in regular media. “Films and television shows include intercourse as part of regular plots, but it’s … simulated, where today there might be a little kissing, then a fade to black, and you are meant to understand that the characters have made love to each other. In the future, they show what happens after the characters go to the bedroom, or wherever they end up making love. The actors aren’t really having intercourse with each other, it’s just filmed to look that way. Sex is all over movies, television, the inter… um, just culturally pervasive. Even when watching regular programs, there’s really no getting away from it…” he paused, taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I have to admit, I felt dirty, but every time I watched something that involved sex, I always pictured me and you.”

Peg was quiet for a few minutes, digesting the information. “Peg?”

“Yes?”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No, of course not.” Pause. “Everything’s just… a lot.... to take in. I mean… we’re talking about _THE FUTURE_ like it’s completely normal that you travelled through time to get back to me.”

“I’m not even sure where to start with all that. I can try to explain more over breakfast. I am suddenly starving for some reason,” he joked, trying to lighten the conversation.

A quick laugh escaped her. “I think giving me the most amazing orgasm of my life might have worked up an appetite.”

“Really?!”

“Really, you have every right to be hungry. I know I’m famished.”

“Peg… you know that’s not what I mean. I mean… the other thing.”

“You’re setting a high bar, sir. I have very lofty expectations now, you know,” she cooed. She flipped around, grabbing his ass again and rubbing her breasts and hips into his. 

He couldn’t help laughing, pressing his forehead into hers. He was so foolishly happy. He couldn’t remember another moment in his life where he had been more filled with joy.

They held each other like that, stroking one another’s hair and just enjoying touching. After a few moments, she trailed her finger from the nape of his cock on up to his lips. “Do you think I’d like porn?” she asked innocently.

A bleating laugh erupted from him, and he couldn’t stop laughing for nearly three minutes straight.

She laughed, too. “What, a girl can’t like porn?”

He tried frantically to regain his breath, shaking his head. “No, no, no… I didn’t say that. Plenty of girls… women… like porn, I’m sure.” HIs giggling finally slowed, and he brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, gazing into her eyes, smiling brightly. “You are a constant surprise to me, Peg Carter. Life is never going to be dull with you.”

Her mouth quirked up in an evil grin. After a short pause, she asked, “Do _YOU _ like porn, Steve?” pressing her thumb gently into his mouth. He opened his lips, allowing her entry, grazing her digit with his teeth, then tongue, then slowly beginning to suck, never breaking eye contact. His anus clenched and tingled unexpectedly, his balls throbbing. He nodded bashfully, sucking her thumb in deeper.

Extracting her thumb, causing him to whimper, she asked, “Did you touch yourself? When you watched those movies and thought of me?” and when he only nodded again, she ordered sternly, “Say it. I want to hear you.” 

“Yes,” he mumbled, feel another surge blood pulse into his cock.

She rolled back from him a bit, propping herself on one elbow, the other arm draped across her hip, gently stroking her clit. “Show me. Show me how you touch yourself.” 

Steve started to stroke the head of his penis, moistening his palm with the ample pre-cum once more leaking down the tip, and began to stroke his cock long and slow. Her nipples stiffened and she reached across to roughly rub his moist red lips, thrusting her thumb back in, very consciously using the angle of her bicep to push her breasts up, squeezing them together invitingly. His hips began to buck of their own accord, as his thrusts became more furious and she reached down, leaving his mouth open and needy, to grab his buttocks and glide the tip of his cock into her mouth as he came hard, in long spurts, as she drank all of him in, not a drop wasted. He collapsed, spent, back into the pillows, his limbs feeling like jelly, beaming at his love. Peggy languidly licked the cum from her lips, then suckled the thumb she had offered him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“I seem to really enjoy giving you orders,” she said.

“I seem to really enjoy taking them from you,” he smirked.

They kissed for a while longer, happily stroking and caressing one another all over, just enjoying the glow.

After a while, lifting up on one elbow, Peg said, “I need to go take a shower and make myself presentable.” 

“Presentable to whom?” he asked. “You’re perfect.”

He ran his hand through her hair, mussing it even further. She swatted his hand, before awkwardly extricating herself from the tangle of bedding. He inadvertently touched the spot she had left, noticing it was damp. Glancing up, he realized some of his cum, mingled with her juices, was running down her inner thighs, her pubic hair sticky with it. He felt is cock throb again and he groaned internally. _I am a teenage boy!_ he scolded himself, but despite that, he felt the heat in his groin growing again with lust and pride, knowing the dripping fluids were evidence of their love-making. He also climbed out of bed before his penis got any more ideas. 

“You should come shower with me,” she called.

Throb. Dammit.

“I could definitely use one, but we should also try to focus on eating breakfast soon.”

“Yes, of course,” she said, keeping her face straight, but still managing to have a devilish gleam in her eye. “Could you help me wash my hair?”

At the opposite side of the bathroom sat an oversized clawfoot bathtub, large and wide, he noticed, possibly allowing for two people to take a bath together. It was situated in a windowed alcove, with a shower curtain tied in an elegant drape to the side, with porcelain cross handles and a retrofitted hand-held shower head mounted to the wall. He found his imagination drifting along the lines of how he could use the shower head to pleasure her as well. _Oh, dear god,_ he thought. _I am **hopeless**_.

Once the hot water streamed down on them, he lathered his hands with shampoo and caressed her scalp as innocently as he could, enjoying running his fingers through her thick hair. Despite themselves, they managed to shower fairly chastely, hands gliding, washing, exploring one another, but without getting hot and heavy again. Steve desperately wanted to, and his penis was clearly eager again already, but he used every shred of discipline he had left just to bathe her, and help her wash himself. 

After they had dried off, she kissed him gently and said, “Now, go make us those omelets you were bragging about.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he grinned.

When Peggy padded back into the kitchen after drying and styling her hair, donning a short, emerald green satin nightgown, she giggled at the tableau. Before her stood Captain Steve Rogers, the perfect specimen of masculinity: tall, sculpted, golden hair, wearing her favorite crimson kimono robe over the blue boxers he’d had on the night before, which were decidedly now more rumpled. As if that weren’t amusing enough, he had set the table with two perfect plate settings, had finished making some bacon, toast, and tea already, and was about to make eggs. “How do you take yours?” he asked, turning to look at her, giving her the full glorious view of his torso, pecs and abs as perfect as when he’d first emerged from his Vita-Ray treatment, framed by the vibrant floral fabric. She hadn’t been able to resist touching him that first time, either.

Crossing the room, she kissed him lightly on his chest, wrapping both arms around him as he held the spatula over the skillet. “Over-easy,” she joked.

He chuckled, “I guess I’ll make mine over-hard, then.” She groaned, burying her face in his side.

“Look, you did this to me. This is all your fault,” he laughed good-naturedly. “I didn’t use to be a sex-addled boy toy, but now here we are.”

“Boy toy?” she asked, brow furrowing quizzically.

He shook his head, grinning, wondering just how much 21st century vernacular had crept into his everyday language. “Uhhhmm, well, a boy toy is a guy who a woman is able to use for sex, to toy with however she wants.”

This time it was Peg who burst out laughing. “Hah! Captain America is my boy toy!” she said between gasps as she tried to get her tittering under control.

“He most definitely is,” he said tenderly, dropping his spatula on the counter and taking her face in both his hands, bringing his mouth down for a lingering kiss.

***

Over breakfast, he tried to give her the barest of summaries about what had happened to him after coming out of the ice, about the Avengers, about Bucky being alive and now also a super soldier, with a metal arm to replace the one he’d nearly lost. He could not yet bear to tell her about HYDRA’s infiltration of SHIELD and how Bucky had been brainwashed and used as their assassin for the last 50 years, much less about Thanos, the Snap, losing Bucky for a _third_ time, along with half of the world’s population and all that came after. He wanted to have her to himself, have this bliss a little while longer. Though when he left his friends and travelled back in time, he had thought he could return to her and simply live a normal life, now recounting even the less outrageous stories made him realize that he could never just sit by and let the world spiral around them. And it would be impossible for Peggy to just step back from her own role, even with him here now. She was also driven by a sense of duty, had founded SHIELD and done great things without even knowing that he was even alive, never considering that he _could_ come back. At least they could protect the world together now. Another day, but not today.

She listened intently, her face having grown serious, trying to take it all in, occasionally asking questions. They sat in silence for a while, drinking tea and holding hands across the table, Peggy trying to process all that he had just left behind to come back to her and Steve lost in his memories of all the insane events with friends he now would likely never see again. She knew he was only scratching the surface with what he was telling her about the future, that there were so many more years of worry and hurt behind his eyes, so much struggle. Not to mention, she still didn’t understand how he was able to travel back in time yet. For now, she would bookmark those questions for a later date, after she’d had more time alone with him. She’d ask again when she was ready.

“Well,” she said after a bit, dropping her napkin onto her plate, sighing contentedly, patting her belly with a lazy stretch, “You were not wrong about your omelets. This was a scrummy breakfast, love.”

Steve was distracted for a moment by the thought of running his own hands along that belly, and the way that her breasts shifted heavily under the satin. “Umm, yeah, thanks. Scrummy… is that like, British for scrumptious?” He was having a really hard time bringing his eyes back up to meet hers.

The edge of her mouth twitched up, but she managed not to grin at his leering. “Yes, darling. We say something is scrummy when it is particularly delicious or sinfully fattening and sweet.” She teasingly arched her back, running her hands down her sides, pushing her breasts together, straining her nipples against the fabric, parting her legs a bit wider. _Poor Steve doesn’t stand a chance against me_ she thought.

She smiled sweetly at him, scooting her chair back and standing, leaning forward slightly as she did so, tantalizing him with a glimpse down her nightie. “Do you mind clearing away the dishes, love? I still need to do my makeup and get dressed. We should go shopping to get you some clothes today, much as I hate that you’ll have to put some on.”

Steve licked his lips distractedly. “Clothes shopping… yes… very sensible…” 

She turned as if to leave, a sashaying sway to her walk, teasing him. Suddenly he was pressed up behind her again, hands on those curvy hips, spinning her around to face him. And he still looked _hungry_.

“Yes,” she asked coyly, pretending not so see the heat in his eyes, to feel his quickened breath on her neck.

“I’d like dessert, please,” he whispered. There was a tone of command in his question that shot a thrill through to her core. He was asking for her permission, while still demanding what he needed, which was the sexiest thing a man had ever said to her.

“Darling, you can have dessert whenever you like,” she breathed, pressing her pelvis against his tented boxers, hand caressing his thick, growing bulge. “Just go ahead and take it.”

He surprised her by cupping her under both ass cheeks and lifting her up, planting her on the kitchen counter, then spreading her thighs wide with his hands. She gasped in anticipation, as he dropped to his knees, looking for all the world like a man about to worship at an altar.

He glanced up at her across her belly and the ridge of her mound, his blue eyes briefly anxious. “Peg, I haven’t done this before, so, please, ummm… you know… tell me if you need me to do anything different.” Without pause, he shifted her hips forward, her pussy deliciously bare under her the green satin, and, giving himself better access, cradled her bottom with both strong hands, before beginning to gently nuzzle his tongue and nose between her folds. She sighed, shifting back onto her elbows, the thin strap over one shoulder slipping, revealing the top of her breast, but frustratingly not all. As she reached to tug it down farther, she accidentally brushed against her empty teacup, causing it to tumble off the counter. Without thinking, her hand darted out and caught it gracefully by the thin handle, setting it safely out of the way.

She fleetingly looked at the cup in wonder, but soon forgot as Steve thrust his dextrous tongue into her opening, lapping more insistently, greedily. She yipped sharply in surprise, and he looked up, concerned, but did not stop as she nodded encouragingly. As she began to writhe against his mouth, he kneaded her ass, pressing his tongue in further, curling and twisting it inside her. She began to whimper and he moaned into her swollen wetness, eliciting more cries of encouragement. She felt him smile against her sex, and glanced down to see him watching her eagerly, enjoying her reactions.

As she watched, he raised his eyebrow naughtily, then extracted his hands from beneath her, knowing she had braced herself on the counter, and began to massage her inner thighs, before stretching his left thumb over to stroke her clit, his palm still rubbing the sensitive skin around her mound, and pressed one long finger from his right hand into her now dripping entry to join his tongue. 

“Ahhn,” she gasped, her eyes half-closing in pleasure. He stroked his finger and tongue in and out for a few thrusts before pressing another long finger in, massaging and gently stretching her passage. “Yes,” she whimpered, “More!” At her direction, he added a third finger, spreading them gently apart inside her as he sank in further, widening her opening and she shuddered as he accidentally grazed her g-spot. Attentive as ever, shifted his fingers to utilize his knuckles gently as well as his fingertips, seeking the perfect spot once more, spreading her pussy wider.

“More!” she barked with need. “Fuck, _more_!” He’d thought those words a cliché when watching people have sex on tv, but it was all he could do not to tear off his boxers and thrust into her. He took a few jittery, calming breathes - he wanted this to be just for her. He pulled his face away, her juices dripping from his mouth and chin, so he could watch her for a moment, gauge her reaction. He shoved his pinky in, creating a thick wedge of digits, and twisted it as he pumped in and out, penetrating her with his long artist’s fingers. 

Her head had lolled back, curls tossed, eyes closed, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. _Don’t do it, Rogers!_ he scolded himself, _don’t you dare come in your shorts!_ Biting his lip with concentration, he shifted down to lap at her clit, as her moaning became shorter and sharper. He could feel her muscles begin to clench around his fingers, her passage to tighten. Reaching up with his left hand to roughly fondle her bared breast, he gently nibbled on her clit, as he rotated his fingers within her, thrusting quicker, curling his fingers up in a ‘come hither’ motion and stroked where she seemed to most respond. Her muscles tightened down, slick, making it feel like she might crush his fingers, as he thrust rougher, deeper, with longer strokes, jamming his knuckles against her opening. She began panting and then grunting ferally with each slam, suddenly bucking, completely losing control as she shrieked, convulsing around his hand, racked with a full body spasm. He slowed his strokes, feeling her walls twitch and clench, as she continued to buck with one long, drawn out orgasm. _She just might pulverize my fingers after all,_ he thought to himself proudly. She sputtered, unable to get her breath, but he judged by the weak shake of her head that she was trying to ask him to stop. 

He pulled out his fingers and sat back on his heels. Grinning as she beamed down at him, he maintained his gaze intently, and plunged all of his fingers into his mouth, sucking her juices clean. She groaned with the sight, still not able to sit up yet. He leaned forward again, giving her pussy one last long lick of his tongue, and stood up, leaning against her, wrapping his arms around her. He cradled her head, raising her into a deep kiss, his tongue dancing with her taste.

He pulled back a little, gazing at her beautiful face, searching her eyes, as she licked her own moisture off of her swollen lips. Her palm was quickly back at his crotch, stroking his massive erection, hands tugging at the waistband of his boxers, trying to free his gorgeous cock.

“Uhn, uhn, uh,” he scolded, smirking, wagging his finger at her as he pulled his hips away. “Not until _after_ we’ve gone shopping, love, or we will never leave this house again!” Her nose scrunched in frustration. “And besides, that was for you, to show you how grateful I am to be here with you.”

She pretended to be annoyed with him. “You are very pleased with yourself, aren’t you?! Just a little encouragement, and suddenly you’re being cheeky with me!”

“Shouldn’t I be pleased with myself?” he asked coyly, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, yes, of course, you ninny,” she said, swatting his ass playfully. “You’re too observant for your own good!”

“Forewarned is forearmed, I always say,” he laughed, wrapping the kimono closed, hiding his still jutting erection in his shorts from view, crossing his massive arms, pretending to look authoritative.

“You really are incorrigible, Steve Rogers!” she said, smacking his still obviously bulging crotch, causing his dick to bounce in his shorts, as he winced. She shifted forward off the counter, her pussy still damp with his saliva mingled with her cum, and wrapped him in a tight embrace. “I love you so bloody much. I’m so happy you came home to me!” 

“Me, too, Peg, me, too,” he whispered against her hair. After a few seconds, he swatted her on her own ass, and jokingly said, “Now go get ready, woman! This hard-on won’t go away if you keep touching me! I’ve got to fit back in my trousers to leave the house!”

Laughing, she jounced away into the bathroom, almost skipping, humming the melody to _You Do Something to Me_ by Ella Fitzgerald. Steve’s eyes followed her, shaking his head and smiling to himself bemused.

After a few moments, he popped his head into the bathroom, his hair neatly combed, face clean, back in his uniform. 

“Hey, do you mind if I borrow your car for about a bit while you get ready? I need to run a quick errand.”

“Sure,” she responded, making an ‘O’ with her mouth at the mirror to apply her cherry red lipstick. She puckered her lips together, dabbing the excess makeup with a tissue. “Keys are in the glass bowl by front door.” She saw his dazzling smile flash at her in the mirror, wondering what he was up to, but thought she’d let him have his surprise, whatever it was.


	2. These Are a Few of My Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peg and Steve finally make it out of the house and do a little shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for their patience! As you will see, this is a monster chapter, but hopefully well worth it. Let me know what you think!

**Part 2: Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You  
** **_Chapter 2: These Are A Few of My Favorite Things_**

[The Kinkiest Timeline - 1940s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ratRGLYS8yoCJhDRMngpm?si=1VFhiGDrR8qrb5KEkAczQA)

Peggy was just pinning on her smart red fedora and smoothing her blue suit dress when Steve pulled into the drive. After a few moments, he fairly bounced into the bedroom, radiant with glee.

“Ready to go shopping, my darling?” 

Peggy couldn’t refrain from grinning like a schoolgirl herself, gripping his lapels and pulling him down to her for a kiss. “You look like the cat who swallowed the canary.”

“I definitely had a delicious meal earlier!”

“Oh good grief,” she said with a laugh. She discreetly patted his chest, though, pretending to smooth his lapels, and felt a distinct bulge in his left front jacket pocket. She tamped down her swell of curiosity and excitement so she wouldn’t spoil his surprise. “Pip, pip, Captain,” she said with mock efficiency, swatting his fine behind. “Enough of this lolly-gagging! Our mission awaits!”

As they neared the car, he called out “Shotgun!” as he clambered into the passenger seat of her ivory-colored Packard convertible sedan.

Sliding into the driver’s seat, she asked, perplexed, “I’ve got a shotgun in the boot if you need it, but I thought we were just going shopping? A shotgun seems a bit much. I always wear a derringer in my garter, though, just in case.” She slid her skirt up slightly to reveal the small holster garter secured around her upper right thigh.

Steve burst out with a laugh. “Always prepared, my love! Of course you have a thigh derringer and a shotgun in the trunk. I wouldn’t expect any less! It’s just a figure of speech - I think maybe from old 30s Westerns? You know, like riding shotgun in the wagon train to cover in case of danger, but now... or I guess, in the late 20th century at least... it means you’re calling out dibs on sitting up next to the driver.”

“Oh - funny! I’ll let you ride shotgun any day, darling.” After a few moments, her brow furrowed, bemused, as she asks wryly, “You’re not going to suggest you should drive?” 

“Why would I drive? It’s your car,” he asked, bewildered. “Unless you want me to, of course ... and then I’m happy to drive. But it’s _your_ car.” 

“It’s been my experience that most men feel uncomfortable with a woman driver.”

“Well, clearly, those men are idiots. Thanks again for letting me borrow it earlier by the way,” he replied. “Besides, if you’re driving, I can do this…” He grinned as he caressed her knee with his hand and began to slide it up her inner thigh, under her skirt. Seeing that glimpse of derringer was just too tempting not to explore further. 

Peggy was very tempted to let him continue and do whatever he had in mind, right there, out in the street, but they would _never_ leave if they couldn’t get control of themselves. “_Look, you_,” she said sternly, stopping his hand just as he was about to reach his goal. “We can do more of that _later_. For now, we have to go!”

“Okay, okay, Peg. I’ll be good,” he replied faux-contritely, but while he extracted his hand from beneath her skirt, his fingers still returned of their own accord to gently massage her knee once more, sending tingles directly to her private parts. He literally couldn’t keep his hands off of her.

She found it sweet that he couldn’t stop touching her. She was using every last shred of her own discipline not to reciprocate by firmly grabbing his crotch, even unbuckling his leather belt and reaching in to do more, but then she would be going against the orders she had given only moments ago. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning over and kissing him tenderly. “I say, it is certainly refreshing to be allowed to be the person in charge without question. Every other day of my life, I constantly have to deal with being second-guessed because of my gender. Well, at least until I sock them in the nose or knee them in the groin,” she said, smiling demurely and batting her eyelashes.

“I sure wish I’d been here to see you raise hell in the SSR and found SHIELD, Peg,” Steve said sadly. “I cannot imagine what you went through just to rise in the ranks, much less found a new division with Howard Stark. I mean, just knowing Tony’s personality, and his own stories about his childhood…”

“Tony?” she asked. Starting the engine, she checked her lipstick in the mirror and, satisfied, pulled away from her driveway.

“Tony Stark - the billionaire formerly womanizing genius who became Iron Man. One of the founding team of the Avengers. He was Howard’s son, and apparently the apple didn’t fall far from the tree, from what I remember reading in the old news articles. He was… is… quite the philanderer, isn’t he?”

She turned and stared at him after pulling up to a stop sign. “Are you having a laugh at me? _Tony_ Stark?! Do you mean to say that the son of _my_ colleague was also _YOUR_ colleague? What are the odds?!”

“I’d imagine pretty good odds, given that I’m the result of one of Howard’s early military experiments, as well as knowing that Tony took over running the family business when he came of age and we were both recruited by SHIELD, the agency which you co-founded with Howard Stark.” A cold shock ran through him. “Wait - you _have_ already founded it, haven’t you? I didn’t just create some sort of time paradox that will end the universe?”

“I’m not sure about the latter, but I can speak to the former - yes, Howard and I began our work secretly developing SHIELD over the last year, before I officially left the SSR, although it is rather gratifying to hear that it became so prominent that they recruited a superteam and were wise enough to make sure you were part of it. So uncanny, the paths our lives have taken,” she said, turning the corner onto the main stretch. “I’m unbelievably happy that in this ‘timeline’ or whatever you called it, we’ll get to do all this together!”

“More than words can say, Peg,” he said, turning to stroke her hair as she drove.

As they pulled up to a stoplight, he reached forward to flick a switch on the dash console, “I think we should celebrate with some music.” 

“No, don’t…!” He had barely finished saying the word ‘music’ when her hand shot out to protect him, barring his chest, although it didn’t help. Instead of shooting up or forward, as she seemed to think that he would, Steve fell back suddenly, as his seat ratcheted back like a switchblade being flicked open, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Thankfully, the light turned red, and she was able to pull to a stop.

“Peg…” he said slowly. “Peg? Why do you have seats in your car that fully recline horizontally, and... “ his eyes narrowed, looking up. He laughed incredulously, “... and why is there a _mirror_ on the ceiling of your car?”

“Short answer? The car was a gift from Howard. He had originally had it refurbished to suit his own… needs.” She briefly put the car in park. “This switch delivers the champagne,” she said, and with a flick, a bottle of chilled Dom Perignon and two champagne flutes rose from the center console. She flicked another to expose a secret compartment under the glove box that contained a spare revolver, ammo, and a box of condoms. She flicked one further, and the convertible roof retracted into the back of the car, mirror conveniently folding accordion-style along with the roof as it compressed. A final switch, which flattened her half of the bench seat back as well, effectively made the interior of the car a full-sized leather-covered mattress, and the newly transformed bed began to vibrate at a decent clip. Another button below that, easily reached by a toe, and the speed and pattern of the vibrations altered. She quickly flicked everything back to its original setting, feeling a bit flustered, especially by the vibrations and the promise of being horizontal with Steve again. The roof snapped back into place over the front windshield, and she breathed a sigh of relief that they were no longer quite so exposed out in the open.

Steve stared at her, his eyes wide, astonished.

“I have not yet had cause to use any of the special …’features’... but now I’m really looking forward to it, frankly. We’ve not yet had a real date, and I think this calls for a picnic in the countryside.”

“I like the way you think, Peg,” he said, sitting up and leaning over to kiss her. He smiled naughtily against her lips, as he quickly brushed his hand up her inner thigh again, intent on getting a clandestine touch of her panties after all. He was surprised when instead, his forefinger and thumb grazed damp, warm curls. An electric shock flowed between them in that moment, and Steve was gripped with an irresistible impulse. He grabbed the back of her neck with his left hand as he scooted closer on the bench seat, his fingers seeking deeper.

“Damn you, Steve!” she muttered against his lips as she shifted to allow him more access under her skirt, despite herself. The red of her lipstick smudged across his mouth as she got lost in the moment, allowing him to guide her neck slightly to the side, so he could nibble at her, and trail his tongue lightly along her throat as his thumb stroked her clit, his forefinger parting her folds.

Suddenly there was the blaring of impatient horns and they realized that the light turned green at some point. “Get a room, soldier boy!” someone yelled from a nearby car. 

Steve retreated to his side of the car, extracting his hand against every impulse that told him to continue anyway, but Peg had already straightened her skirt and was sitting primly upright, her hands at the 10 and 2 marks, pulling forward into traffic and pretending they hadn't just been about to start heavy petting in a public space. He couldn’t help but smirk, watching her intently as she drove, as he noticed she licked, then bit, her lower lip, subconsciously rolling her hips a little as she drove, to massage her abandoned nether-lips, unable to do anything about her intense arousal at the moment.

As she drove, her eyes flicked to the side, catching a glimpse of his baby blues fixated on her face, as he sucked her juices off his finger and thumb and massaged the bulge of his groin through his uniform pants with his other hand. Her cheeks flushed as she snapped her gaze forward once more, knowing that if she kept watching him sidelong, she’d either crash the car or have to pull over in an alley and ride him until he was senseless. Still, she couldn’t resist tilting her hips forward more, tucking her pussy farther under herself and grinding her lips and clit against the sateen lining of her skirt. _Thank God this isn’t a summer dress or trousers,_ she thought, _or I’d be soaked through!_

Steve watched her as she moved, observing how the elegant curve of the small of her back became more pronounced as she thrust her breasts up and forward. Her ample cleavage strained against the collar of her white blouse and stiff fabric of her favorite blue dress suit. Against his will, his bulge grew and pulsed angrily in his trousers. He writhed in his seat, trying not to rub himself further which would make things much worse.

Reluctantly, he too turned to watch the road, and was soon absorbed in his thoughts, reflecting on just how strange it was to be back in the ‘40s again. So many things had changed from what he had remembered, either from when he was here in his original timeline, living his average pre-serum life, or from how vastly things had changed in the future. Even the lack of seatbelts in the car felt bizarre to him, marvelling at just how much range of movement he had, and how much access to tease Peggy, if he dared. He could tell, though, that she was resolute on driving safely and actually making it to the department store to shop today, so he attempted to behave himself for the moment.

After pulling into the underground parking below Martin’s Department Store, Peggy shut off the car and turned to Steve, saying gravely, serious tone belied by the merriment in her eyes, “You had better be on your best behavior in there, soldier.” Her eyes were drawn to the movement of his hands as he placed his palms over the hard ridge pressing against the inside of his trousers. He blushed prettily, embarrassed. 

She looked from his hands to his pink face as he tried to compose himself, and said empathetically, “It’s so unfair, darling. If I had a penis, it would be every bit as rigid as yours. I’m just lucky that my arousal is easier to hide.”

He bit his lower lip, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Barely managing to keep from moaning at the thought of Peggy with a massive erection, he marvelled at himself. _And my friends thought I was old-fashioned and repressed! This woman brings out aspects of my desires that **I** didn’t even know I had._

The edge of her mouth twitched as she watched his reaction, clearly reading exactly what he was thinking, and surprised herself, aroused at the thought of _having_ a big cock swollen with pleasure at seeing him. She started to picture just what she might do to him with that big cock and had to shake her head to bring herself back to what she was saying. “We really need to get out of this car. Clearly just sitting in it increases one’s libido.”

Steve raised one eyebrow, bemused. “_Clearly_, it must be the _car_ that is turning us on so much.”

“Oh, shut up, you, and get out of the car, if you can manage to do so without tripping over your huge penis!” she laughed, swatting him on the leg. Steve was very glad indeed that he had brought his officer’s cap with him, and that it was considered respectful to take it off indoors, so that he could use it to (hopefully) shield his bulging crotch from view.

“I’ll just let you walk in front of me so you won’t be tempted by America’s ass,” he said, taunting, but as they walked, he observed that it was Peggy in his mind who had the better ass. Those sweet curves, the way her hips swayed when she walked, her shapely calves beneath the skirt, clicking along in her high-heeled shoes in a very businesslike manner. He shook his head as he felt another throb in his pants.

“Okay,” he said, catching up beside her in one long stride, “being behind you is just as seductive as being in front of you, so I have no idea how I’m going to keep my hands off you in public.”

She chuckled saucily at the mention of him being behind her. She turned, pulling him behind a column near the entrance to the store from the garage, and pressed her body against his, rubbing his crotch mercilessly. “In front of me, behind me, under me, above me… you will have me every way we can possibly imagine, and I will have you in every way,” she said, standing on tiptoe and mashing her lips against his in a fierce kiss. Then she stepped back from him, saying in a teasing tone. “Oh no! You appear to have gotten my lipstick all over your mouth. Let me clean that off for you.” She took a handkerchief out of her handbag and slowly, sensually brushed his lips with it, dabbing off the crimson smear, then, rubbing her thumb firmly across his lower lip, pressed into his mouth. His eyes grew heated as he sucked and licked at her perfectly manicured digit. After a moment, nodding in approval, she pulled it out of his hot mouth and stepped back again, producing a compact from her handbag. Peering intently, she freshened her own face before reapplying her perfectly red lipstick. She pressed her lips together twice, evening out the application, and satisfied, took his free hand, the one not desperately holding his hat in front of his crotch, to lead him obediently into the department store. In a low tone, so only he could hear, she said, “Maybe we should make a game of it, since we can’t resist touching each other. Maybe we should see what we can get away with in front of other people, without them noticing?”

A thrill shot straight to his groin, as he responded, “Ma’am, yes ma’am. I’m one hundred percent on board with that. I think we may need to order me some reinforced-front slacks, though, if I’m going to be walking around constantly hard.” 

A woman greeted them as they entered the lower foyer of the store, eyes and smile bright, beaming at the attractive couple. “Welcome to Martin’s. Have you been here before? May I help direct you?”

Peggy responded briskly, “We are looking for the Men’s Sportswear, Gentlemen’s Apparel, Lingerie, and Corsetry departments.”

“Well, you have come to the right place! Men’s Sportswear and the Gentleman’s Corner Boutique is on the main floor, Lingerie and the Corsetry Salon are on the second floor,” the woman chirped. “The elevators are right this way, or you can take the stairs to the left.”

“Thank you so much, you’ve been very helpful.” Peg said, sauntering towards the polished brass doors of the lift to stand at the very back. Steve walked to stand beside her, but she pointed in front, curtly directed him as the others climbed on. He wasn’t sure what she planned to do, but would play along without question. As others pressed the button for their department destination, she said nothing. Gently, as more people got off and on, she began to massage his ass from behind. He straightened at her touch, angling his ass back towards her wantonly, as she caressed the firm curves of each cheek, then explored the seam where his trousers tightly hugged the cleft between, guiding his hips back so that he practically pressed his ass into her belly. The crowds were steady, and with people intent on their errands and shopping lists, no one seemed to pay attention to the couple in the corner, or notice that they weren’t getting off. Or if they did, no one was brave enough to say anything.

She slid one hand down the back of his pants, reaching underneath to caress his anus through the fabric, as well as his balls, while her other hand reached around to grasp his cock from the front. Both his ass cheeks and his cock went rigid at the touch. He let out a low grunt of pleasure, but had to pretend he had been coughing, as he tried to hide her groping with the angle of his arms and placement of his hat. He let out a sharp hiss as he realized she had unzipped his fly, and while still cupping his balls and fondling his anus with her left hand through the fabric below, she snaked the slender fingers of her right hand inside and gripped the shaft of his penis, holding it like a prize. Shocked, he ground his teeth and strained not to make further sound. She ran her thumb along the tip of his penis, moistening the head with his own leaking fluids before giving it an experimental tug. She felt his ass cheeks tense and his cock swell and jerk a little in her hand, as she began to stroke the length of him, gripping firmly. His hips bucked slightly of their own accord, wanting to give into the movement, and he suddenly clamped his free hand down on her wrist to stop her from wringing more pre-cum from his eager penis. He gently extracted her eager hand and surreptitiously zipped his fly, but she still managed one last authoritative, possessive massage of the fabric covering his puckering hole. After a moment, she called out to the person closest to the elevator buttons, in her usual efficient manner, “Main floor, if you please,” and they walked off the elevator as if it were just any other day, towards the Men’s Apparel section.

Steve’s face was still flushed and his crotch throbbing from the lingering feel of her touch, as he pretended to care about _any_ of the clothes that she showed him to try on. At this point, he didn’t care if he ever wore clothes ever again. Still, once his erection had subsided, she stacked his arms full of trousers, dress shirts, casual shirts, and khakis to assess. She sat on a chair outside the dressing area so he could model each article of clothing for her approval. She tended to approve of the clothes that fit him most snugly, showing off his muscular body and trim hips. He had forgotten just how wide and short ties used to be, and tried to find ones that were more ‘modern-looking’ in his mind. At her urging, he procured slacks that were tailored for more _endowed_ men, which had a stronger lining in the groin area. The salesman claimed the fabric was able to conceal unsightly bulges for the well-proportioned gentleman. He glanced at Peg and smiled discreetly at Steve, an eyebrow raised with a knowing look, which vanished quickly when he saw the expression on her lover’s face, even going so far as to apologize. Steve also reasoned that the thicker lining would thankfully provide a better moisture barrier, as his underwear would doubtless be constantly damp from semen being around Peg, if he bothered to wear any. All and all, they found quite a few nice outfits for him, bought him new shoes, socks, a couple of belts, a few white undershirts and tank tops that she couldn’t wait to see him flex in, and sets of both boxers and briefs. “Now we have clothes for more casual dates,” she said. “I adore you in uniform, but it will be so lovely to see you looking dapper as your everyday self.”

A strange mélange of memories streamed through his mind: of his smaller original self and Bucky getting dressed to go out on one of Bucky’s fix-Steve-up double-dates, pre-Super Soldier serum; of waking up in the future after being frozen in the ice for nearly 70 years, and trying to process just how much the world, including modern fashion and the amount of skin commonly shown in public, had changed in that short amount of time; and of donning his Captain America uniform to go kick some bad guy ass, whether 1940s or 2010s Hydra. It was going to take him a while to figure out who ‘everyday’ Steve was. He really wasn’t sure any more. But this one was with Peggy now, so whoever he would be, he knew would be a much happier version of himself.

When they went to check out with the cashier, Peggy started to get out her bank book, but Steve produced a wallet full of cash. Her brows knit in confusion, as the bills looked every bit the same as what she was used to seeing, so she knew it was contemporary currency. Once they had left the store with all their bags to blend into the swirling mass of people on the main floor, he leaned over and whispered, “When I was in the army, all they ever did was have me hock those war bonds and how important they are for the country. Well, I never had any real need to spend money while I was on missions, so I invested almost all of what I earned into bonds and would lock them in my safe deposit box at the bank from time to time until I had squirreled away a really good stash for a rainy day. So this morning, when I went on my errand, I stopped off at the bank and withdrew the bonds from the vault and liquidated them into a checking account. I left a third of them to continue gaining value, but the rest was immediately available. While I know you don’t need my money, we can live even more comfortably now and travel, if we want to, for _fun_ rather than just work. And you can develop your own projects, independent of Howard Stark’s money, if you choose. I’m also planning on buying myself a motorcycle, so you don’t have to chauffeur me around, unless you feel like it.”

“Just how much money are we talking here?!” she whispered back in awe.

“About $50,000.”

Peggy paled, freezing in place. “Did… did you say _fifty thousand dollars_” she asked.

“Yup,” he said proudly. He wondered how much that was worth in 2023; probably about 10 times that amount.

She shook her head in disbelief. “Bloody hell … I simply cannot process that amount of money. That’s something like 20 _years_ of my current salary.”

“I just never really saw the need to spend anything on myself before, but now that we’re together, I want to share it all with you, to share my life with you. You make me so blissfully happy, Peggy Carter, and if I can make your life easier, help fund more of your ventures, help get SHIELD off the ground as a silent partner, then I’m all in.”

She stood on her toes and pulled his face down in both hands for a deep kiss. “I’m all in, too, my darling. After we’re done here, let’s go to the Justice of the Peace.”

He beamed, “Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go now!”

“We will, but _first_ we need to go lingerie shopping! If we’re going to go on a honeymoon, I need to have lots of pretty things for you to tear off of me. We already seem to be going through my underthings at quite a clip.”

He laughed as she led him back to the elevator, heading up to the second floor. Since it was such a short trip, she just held onto him tightly as he wrapped his arm around her, holding all his bags in the other. She led him by the hand straight to the Corsetry and Lingerie Salon.

“I… I don’t think I’m supposed to be in here,” he said nervously, looking at the scantily clad mannequins and lacy confections. “I’ll just go wait outside in the lobby…”

“You certainly will not! You have just as much of a vested interest in what I choose as I do. I may be wearing it, but the lingerie is for both of us,” she said coyly.

“Uh… uummm… okay,” he said, embarrassed, walking in behind her as she searched out a saleswoman. He could feel the eyes of every woman in the place on him.

“Yes, we’d like to view your high end lingerie and corsetry. Do you have any models available who might be my size?”

“Oh, yes, of course, madame,” the older clerk responded to Peggy, as she also gave Steve the side-eye. “It’s… not usually the done thing to have gentlemen participating in the salon modelling sessions, no matter how handsome and charming.”

“We completely understand, ma’am,” Peggy said, as Steve appeared to be trying to will himself invisibile. _The poor thing looks so horribly uncomfortable. We need to break him of that, tout suite_, she thought. “However, I hope you’ll indulge me, as this is a very special occasion. My sweetheart here has only just returned from Europe where he was on important diplomatic business. We’ve been apart since the end of the war, and now that he’s back, we can’t bear to be apart another minute longer. We’re getting married, and I was really hoping he could be with me to help pick out exactly what he likes for our honeymoon!”

While what Peg said was almost entirely true, Steve still felt a pang of discomfort at the torment of his years of being away from her, very nearly to never see her again, being glossed over for the sake of buying lingerie. Still, he could see the tears in Peg's eyes, and it was clear that the saleswoman was moved, too, because she clapped her hands together and looked like she might shed a tear herself.

“Oh, my dears - how truly wonderful!” She looked around at her other clientele and decided, especially since it was a slow morning in the shop, to humor the young couple.

“Mildred - could you please go get the champagne from the icebox and a couple of flutes? We have some very special guests who are shopping for their big day!” A shy young assistant managed to tear her eyes away from Steve’s physique to do as requested. The older woman ushered Peggy and Steve into a small salon suite which was normally set aside for very elite customers. It looked like a small apartment in Versailles.

“I am Mrs. Danforth, and I am very happy to assist you today. This is most irregular, but as you have said, clearly very special circumstances. We have this more private area where we can avoid the prying eyes of other shoppers so no one is uncomfortable.”

“Mrs. Danforth, you are truly a treasure. Thank you for being so understanding,” Peg gushed, leading Steve behind her. 

The hostess tilted her head a little, squinting slightly as she examined Steve for longer than was comfortable. He shifted from foot to foot, putting his arm around Peggy’s waist to calm himself. “You look so familiar,” she said to him after a bit. “I can’t place it, though. Have you and I met before, sir?”

Steve and Peg exchanged a glance, and she shrugged, willing to go along with whatever he felt like telling the matron. Steve scrambled for something to say, then remembered the name of an actor that one of Buckey’s girlfriends had once told him resembled, after being changed by the serum. “I’ve been told I look like the actor Buster Crabbe, ma’am. Could that be it? I don’t believe we’ve met before, Mrs. Danforth. I would remember someone as lovely and charming as you,” he finally said. _Maybe Tony **has** rubbed off on me after all,_ he thought, bemused. “I’ve actually only just returned from a long security detail in Europe. But I’m ecstatic to be back with my best girl, and so happy we’ll finally get to be together.” He couldn’t help himself, but his voice cracked on the last sentence, and as a tear rolled down his cheek, he leaned in and kissed Peg right in front of their hostess. Their chemistry was unmistakable.

“Well, if that isn’t just the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard!” she said, blushing and turning away to give them a moment of privacy. When she sensed that the kiss was over, Mrs. Danforth said, “We can have a couple of models display some of the current pieces for you to choose from. I think Theresa and Agnes most closely resemble your frame, madame. Are there any particular styles or colors you would like to see?”

As Peg and the woman discussed some of her preferences, Steve sat down on a fragile looking white velvet settee, trimmed in gold leaf. Much of the room was white, light French blue, or gold-toned, and had a strong Rococo flair. He felt more than a little out of his element. Mildred arrived with an ornate brass tray, carrying a champagne bottle in a bucket of ice and two delicate flutes, placing them on a mirrored side table. She attempted to open the bottle, but Steve said politely, “Oh, there’s no need for you to do that, miss. We can get it in a few minutes.” The poor girl blushed and attempted what might have been a curtsy before hurrying away.

After a few moments, Peg joined him on the seat, interlacing her fingers with his and cuddling close.

“Isn’t this exciting, my love?” she asked, beaming at him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Uhmmm… yes, _very_ exciting,” he said, not sure where to look as a beautiful curvy redhead entered the salon, wearing a light blue baby-doll nightie, trimmed in cream-colored lace.

“What do you think of this one, darling?” she asked, compelling him to look. She could tell he was uncomfortable, but was also really aroused by the idea of watching him get turned on in front of others. Taking his chin in her hand, she kissed him gently, then angled his gaze towards the woman, rather than at the floor. “Don’t be shy - this is her job. The purpose of the salon is for women to be able to see how the clothes hang on a person similar to themselves. Just pretend you’re looking at me wearing the nightie and let me know if you like it.”

“That makes it so much worse, Peg,” he said, leaning over to whisper in her ear, adjusting his cap once more over his crotch, his discomfort level rising. “With you and me, it’s… private… but here… Couldn’t they just let us have the room and _you_ could try the clothes on yourself?”

“This is how high-end salons work, darling… they don’t want just anyone coming in and trying on their expensive garments. They have models demonstrate how they’re supposed to be worn. These young women are professional models. And think about it this way - you’ve been at the beach haven’t you? Women in bikinis wear much less.”

Steve felt marginally better thinking about things that way, especially since bikinis were even tinier in the 21st century. Still, he never anticipated looking at another woman in the lingerie that they’d be buying for Peg.

He glanced back at Peg and her encouraging eyes, and forced himself to really look at what the woman was wearing. The pale blue garment was trimmed along the heart-shaped neckline and at the edge of the puffed sleeves with pink satin ribbon and was actually sheer and gauzy, falling away into a baby-doll hemline, with matching blue lace underwear and pink high-heeled slippers accented by white feathers. He realized that the top was semi-sheer and that he could see her pink, rosy nipples pressing against the fabric beneath. He attempted to retreat again, but Peg still held his chin gently, not allowing him to shy away. Not only was this woman attractive and reminded him of a more buxom, frilly version of Natasha, but his artist’s imagination couldn’t help filling Peg’s form into the clothing, which raised his hat another inch higher off his lap.

“My honest opinion?” he asked, and continued when she nodded. “It’s nice, and the colors really suit you, miss,” he said, speaking politely to the model, “But the style doesn’t seem to go along with your personality, Peg. It just looks… too demure.” He blushed, hoping he hadn’t offended her, but her mouth widened into a double-dimple grin.

“I was actually thinking much the same thing. Theresa?” she called to the model whom Mrs. Danforth had introduced her to. “Could you send Agnes in to show us the next one, please?”

“Sure,” she said, and to Steve, smiling sweetly, “Thanks for the compliment, mister.”

Steve wondered just how many different shades of red he was capable of blushing in one day as Agnes came sauntering out in leopard print high-heeled slippers, which matched the form-fitting leopard print bustier and string bikini thong, both trimmed in black and thankfully _not_ see through this time, with black satin garters and thigh high sheer black stockings. When she smiled and performed a fashionable turn, Steve realized she was the spitting image of Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster’s grad student assistant and Thor’s friend. Her hair was long, dark, and styled into elegant waves, her lips a deep glossy burgundy. And her figure, he felt ashamed for noticing, was even curvier than Peg’s. Her breasts and full derrière bounced with each catwalk stride. 

“Darcy?” Steve asked without thinking. 

“Darcy? That’s pretty name, but my name is Agnes. Agnes Lewis.”

_Surely it couldn’t be?_ he thought. _Those genes certainly run strong in her family line, if it’s true._

Agnes sashayed to the opposite side of the room, giving them both a view of her fine backside and the thin g-string barely holding on between her cheeks. Peg turned to observe Steve as he watched the woman, turned on by the intensity of his gaze. She ran her hand along the crotch of his pants under his cap and found his cock hot and fully engorged, straining the fabric of the pants. He jumped in shock, forgetting she had even been watching him, and nearly knocked the champagne over. Mortified, he apologized for his distraction, catching the ice bucket just before it tumbled off the table, replacing it carefully.

“Agnes, dear, do you mind walking back towards us,” Peg called, feeling his cock throb below her hand.

“Not at all, ma’am,” she replied, obliging. Steve thought he might be hallucinating, but he could have sworn there was an increased jounce to her endowments as she walked back, smiling saucily. She winked at them as she strode up just a few feet in front of the couple, and stopped, feet spread in a wide stance, her hands on her hips.

“Now, if you prefer not to, please don’t hesitate to say no, but I was wondering if we could see the clothing modelled from a few different angles, rather than just the traditional front, back, and side?”

Agnes’ tongue darted out to lick her lips quickly, a hint of pink rising in her cheeks and at her throat. “I’m happy to oblige, ma’am,” she said, bending forward at the hips so that both Peg and Steve could look straight down into her ample cleavage, which pillowed forward invitingly at that angle, demonstrating the flexibility of the bustier fabric to great effect. It was definitely more flexible than a traditional corset. Her long dark hair fell around her shoulders as she looked up at the two of them, framing her face and breasts, as she said, “Is this what you had in mind, ma’am?”

Peg leaned forward in her seat, almost a counterpoint mirror to Agnes at her angle, and said huskily, “Yes, that’s lovely. Steve, what do you think about this bustier?”

“Uhmmm.. I definitely think we should get this one - it’s … adventurous.” He felt Peggy’s hand clamp down on his erection again in his strained pants. He awkwardly shifted out of her grasp and sat on the edge of his seat, replacing his cap with the tea towel that came with the tray over his crotch, as he picked up the bottle from the ice. “Would anyone like some champagne?” he asked, his voice hitching awkwardly.

Agnes smiled and chose that moment to turn around and kneel on all fours on the floor in front of them next to the table, her rear facing them, and arched her back to raise her abundant backside invitingly in the air. Shocked with the sudden change in view and certain that his underwear were now soaked with pre-cum, Steve accidentally popped the cork out of the champagne, shooting it into the ceiling across the room with a thump, thankfully avoiding the chandelier by millimeters.

As both women giggled helplessly, Peg grabbed the flutes to catch the overflowing foam, while Agnes looked tauntingly at them both over her shoulder, hips swaying playfully under the stray drops of champagne foam.

“Is this angle good?” Agnes asked, spreading her knees wide as she lowered her pelvis to the floor, like a butterfly facing downward, rolling her hips suggestively. At that vantage, spread wide, they could occasionally glimpse her anus rubbing against the string of the thong, or peak at the lips of her labia, which were pouty and pink.

“_Fuuuck_,” Steve heard himself murmur unexpectedly, then blanched. “Oh god, sorry for my language, miss!” he said to Agnes, horrified. He looked over at Peg to gauge her reaction to his abundantly clear attraction to the model, and found her gazing back at him intensely, an evil grin on her lips.

“_Fuck_ indeed!” Peg said, taking a sip of the bubbly. She moved the glasses and bottle out of the way, making more room in front of Steve, her hand returning to his crotch, massaging roughly. Agnes’ eyes grew hungry as she watched Peg’s manhandling of him, and Steve’s response. 

He groaned, long and low, and leaned back into his seat, beginning to knead Peg’s thigh over her skirt. He tipped his head back, his eyes closed, giving in to the sensation for a few moments, then glanced at Peg again, who nodded slightly. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, impatiently shucking his pants and boxers below his buttocks, freeing his cock, which sprang to attention. 

Just as Peg grasped his swollen member, Theresa reappeared from behind the ornate dressing room door, sheathed in another babydoll negligee which gave quite a different impression than the first one. The fabric was barely-there ultrasheer scarlet mesh trimmed in black satin ribbon and black lace. Her nipples were now adorned with onyx sequined pasties, and the gathered neckline, which Theresa wore draped off her bare shoulders, scarcely even covered her breasts, allowing the underside of their round perfection to be visible behind the mesh fabric. She wore sheer red panties which were also trimmed in black ribbon as well, matching the top and granting a glimpse of her neatly trimmed pubic hair. The garter-belt was paired with sheer thigh-high stockings, and patent leather high heels, also all black. The overall effect was one of being almost fully nude, with the barest of brazen fabric covering her voluptuous figure.

Theresa stopped, mid-stride, as she encountered the scene, with Peg and Steve on the settee, and Agnes crouched before them, ogling them over her shoulder. She exchanged a look with Agnes that seemed to Peg to indicate this might not be a new turn of events for them. She reflected fleetingly that this was interesting, given that men were normally not allowed in the room. Perhaps they had other female clientele who appreciated more unconventional forms of modelling as Steve and Peg apparently did.

“Oh, my, what _have_ I walked into?” she asked, with mock astonishment, then clearly winked at the lovers. She sauntered over to the door to the salon and very quietly turned the key in the lock, removing it and placing it on the table with the champagne so no one else could enter from the main shop without the key. Steve groaned again as Peggy punctuated the moment with another firm stroke of his cock, emphasizing her approval. He watched as Theresa placed a chair near Agnes, angled so both couples could see one another. She slouched down into in the seat, which had the affect of both rumpling her hair sensually and pillowing her breasts to the sides of her chest. With a couple of quick motions, she untied the ribbons on either side of her scarlet panties, tenderly slipping them off, fingers trailing down her thighs, leaving the garters and stockings remaining.

Steve sobbed loudly as Peg began to pump his shaft in her unyielding grip, moistening his cock with her mouth every few strokes as the models demonstrated just how sexy that lingerie would look on Peg. She grabbed the tea towel from the tray, which had become soaked with champagne, and miming to Steve with her own mouth to ‘open wide’ without speaking, stuffed the end of the towel into his mouth to muffle the sound of his pleasure, tying the remaining length behind his head. His eyes went wide with astonishment, but he realized very shortly that it was a wise precaution.

As Peg pumped him more quickly and fondled his balls, Theresa leaned back in her elegant chair, thrusting her pelvis forward, angled so that Peg and Steve could see her drenched vulva and Agnes crawled over to kneel between her thighs, biting her crimson lower lip in anticipation. The women glanced at Peg and Steve for a moment, gauging the effect of their performance, before Agnes roughly grabbed Theresa’s hips, massaging her buttocks. She began to lap at the woman’s pussy, slowly at first, and then with abandon, as if she hadn’t had food or water in days. Steve and Peggy eagerly watched them in return. The couples observed one another, their arousal ratcheting up with each stroke and lick.

Another stifled “Fuck!” could be heard from behind Steve’s gag, but he was beyond caring, so incredibly turned on by the scene before him, buxom brunette going down on slightly slimmer but still curvy redhead, her damp pubic curls showing that auburn was her natural hair color. He realized that Peg seemed to be getting really turned on as well, though, because she took off her suit jacket and threw it aside, unbuttoning her blouse, leaving it hanging open, and impatiently tugged her bra cups down to free her impressive breasts, rubbing her nipples roughly with one hand, pistoning his cock with the other.

Before he realized what was happening, she had spread his legs wider and hiked up her suit skirt over her hips, pantyless pussy hovering wet before him, derringer still strapped to her upper thigh. Astonished, he watched mutely as she grabbed his firm, hard cock and with only a second of adjustment, plunged her tight passage upon him, engulfing him whole, with a restrained sigh of pleasure. He moaned and bucked, grateful for the gag as he would otherwise have been screaming with pleasure. Peg was able to remain quiet, however, and moved on his shaft _very_ slowly, gliding all the way down to the hilt before slowly rising back up, nearly letting him slip back out of her, before jamming herself down on him again frenetically, only a slight gasp escaping her as she filled herself with his throbbing penis, feeling it swell larger and harder inside her, feeling the tension build up within him.

Theresa and Agnes likewise kept sneaking glances at them in the midst of their own athletic exertions. Agnes had started by teasingly licking Theresa’s rosy folds, then nuzzled into her vulva with nose and expert tongue. Theresa bucked needily, granting her lover more access as her hips rocked, spreading her legs wider as she ran her fingers through her long brunette locks, pulling her tongue deeper. Agnes studied her reactions, assessing Theresa’s level of arousal, then stuck one, then two fingers into her tight little pussy as she nibbled her clit gently. “Yes!” Theresa groaned encouragingly, her head lolling back against the chair. She spread her thighs more broadly still, caressing Agnes’s face and hand, coaxing her to put a third finger as deeply inside her as she could go. After a few minutes, Theresa glanced beneath lust-laden eyelids to spy on the other couple again, and nearly orgasmed immediately when she realized that they were watching in return, and clearly feeding off of their passion. 

Steve had his hands on Peg’s hips and was guiding her as she began to ride him faster, admiring Peggy’s ass while still looking past her to the other women. With a shock, he realized there was a mirror on the wall behind the models where he could see both couples at one time. He watched in the reflection as Peg began to slam down upon his cock mercilessly, rubbing her clit frantically with one hand, and kneading one of her breasts in the other.

Agnes matched Peggy’s plunging speed with her finger thrusts into Theresa’s dripping pussy until she felt her passage begin to quiver and tighten. Theresa roughly fondled both of her own breasts, panting and whimpering as Agnes alternated between nipping her clit and shoving her tongue into Theresa’s opening along with her fingers. Peg began to emit soft, low grunts as she came close to her peak. Steve, now coarsely clutching her buttocks, leaving red grip marks, emitted his own muffled grunts and groans, bucking up into her from below, increasing the force of their pounding thrusts, his pelvis slapping against the back of her thighs.

The sound of their need drove Theresa and Agnes into a frenzy as well, with Agnes creating a wedge with her four fingers and thumb to slam into Theresa’s slick hot entrance. Theresa’s eyes rolled back into her head for a moment as her thighs and belly began to twitch uncontrollably, coming long and hard on Agnes’ digits, capable of only making hissing sounds, insensible to vocalize anything more coherently.

As Agnes watched her partner come apart, literally on her hand, she heard the other two reach their own climax nearly simultaneously, low staccato moaning and what sounded like animalistic growling from Steve behind his gag as he emptied himself into Peg, their juices streaming down his cock.

When he could think again, Steve removed the towel from his mouth and, breathing heavily, had the presence of mind to begin swabbing at their sexes to clean himself and Peg before they soaked through the expensive cushions. Peg felt as if her bones had turned to jelly, so she was grateful for the attention.

After a few moments of sated speechless languor, both couples out of breath with huge smiles on their faces, Agnes rose and announced brightly, “We still have a couple of more ensembles to show you that we think you might like. Back in a jif!”

Steve and Peg looked at each other incredulously as they pulled themselves together, straightening their clothing and hair, watching the women almost skip into the changing room with glee. “_More?!_” he asked, mouth agape. “Not sure if I can take it, even with my enhanced constitution!” He was joking, of course. His endurance levels were off the charts, and he could feel his penis start to revive again with curiosity about what was yet to come.

“You know, I would have thought I’d feel a lot more exhausted, but I feel like I could do this all day!” Peg said, grinning from ear to ear. “Maybe we should actually drink some of that champagne before they come back. I know it won’t get you drunk, but we should toast celebrate this amazing day.”

They drank to the morning’s escapades, wondering what else the day may hold for them, and sat back, Steve’s arm around Peg, lounging comfortably on the settee. Neither had bothered to rebutton their tops and Steve had left his pants undone, for quick and easy access. Peg had straightened her skirt to regain a modicum of dignity, but couldn’t help rubbing her thighs together, missing the feel of Steve’s cock and muscular loins below her.

After a few moments and a couple of glasses champagne later, Theresa and Agnes returned, this time carrying a discreet leather valise. More notable than the suitcase was their attire. Theresa wore a whale-boned black leather overbust corset with military-looking silver buckles cinching the front closed from chest to groin, her soft breasts pillowed above the top of the corset. A few stray chestnut curls escaped from the loose but elegant French twist in her hair, framing her more dramatic, femme fatale make-up. Theresa performed a pirouette of sorts, spinning on one toe in her daring black stiletto thigh-high boots, silver buckles also running down the outer length of each, which mirrored the corset. As she turned, the couple noticed that she was also wearing a pair of black leather panties over her fishnet stockings. The design swept low in the front, nearly to the top of her pouty mound, and created its own cleavage of sorts in the back, daring rear corset lacings cinching up the back, which cupped and lifted her beautiful ass, creating a plumping effect. She looked like she’d just stepped out of a Bettie Page photograph.

Peg wasn’t able to play it cool. “I absolutely want that,” she said, pointing to Theresa’s ensemble, and it was unclear to Steve whether the package should include the woman as well. Her hands gripped the cushions of the seat eagerly as Theresa cat-walked directly in front of them, sliding into a deep squat, the stance, boots, and corset drawing the eye straight to her pussy, the crest of which was barely concealed by the leather panties.

Steve sat up straighter, taking his penis into hand again. “I fully support that choice,” he said.

Theresa winked at him, then demonstrated how her underwear could be removed from over her stockings by unbuckling the sides, allowing her to tear them away and toss them to the side. Below was her perfectly groomed thatch of auburn curls surrounding flushed pink lips, revealed to be easily accessible as the fishnets were crotchless. 

“Bloody hell,” Peg breathed.

“Oh, damn,” Steve echoed, beginning to stroke his cock without any encouragement from Peg.

Theresa easily rose from her squat in one graceful fluid movement, demonstrating the strength of her own glutes and thighs. She turned and walked away from them, granting a glimpse of her ass and hint of pussy framed by the edges of the stockings. Nonchalantly, she snatched up the bag that she’d brought in, staking out a spot near a decorative column on the opposite side of the room, standing where she knew the mirror would reflect her magnificent backside to Peg and Steve. She set the valise down on a side-table, and opened it, seemingly waiting on Agnes’ portion of the show to bring out whatever was in it.

Agnes strode into the room after Theresa on slingback black patent leather high heels, hips and breasts swaying provocatively. She wore an underbust corset of Chinese floral silk, the perfect shade of peacock green, with black sateen opera gloves reaching all the way up to mid-bicep. Matching eyelash lace panties were secured at her hips by black satin bows and gracing her curvy legs, straps clasped sheer thigh-high back-seamed stockings to a black lace garter belt embroidered with green vines. The most show-stopping element of the whole ensemble was the way that the corset caressed and pushed-up her ample bare breasts, displaying her décolletage to perfection, the rosy pink of her rigid nipples accented by dainty sprays of pink, coral, and yellow flowers embroidered over the entire garment. The rich colors contrasted with her pale skin and her dark hair, making for a very dramatic entrance indeed.

Agnes paused in front of them, taking the gloves off slowly, as she shimmied her breasts, then pivoted slowly in front of Peg and Steve’s hungry eyes, as Theresa switched on a record player that they hadn’t noticed before. The strains of Count Basie’s big band orchestra filled the room, and Peg wondered if the music was intended to serve just as much to muffle the sounds in the room as to set the mood.

A sharp _thwap_ drew everyone’s attention back to Theresa, who was holding what looked like a small flogger, made of strips of soft black leather. Agnes pretended to be frightened, raising a gloved hand to her mouth, miming “Oh, no!”. Peg chuckled, but Steve was mesmerized. Agnes walked hesitantly over, appearing contrite and a little afraid, but Theresa whacked the seat of the chair before her again impatiently. Agnes strode over quickly, stopping to stand at attention before Theresa where she indicated. “Grab a hold of that column!” Theresa commanded. She thrust the flail between Agnes’ thighs, slapping the inner muscles lightly to indicate that she should spread her legs wider apart.

Peg held her breath as she heard Steve emit a soft gasp and begin stroking himself more wildly. She spit into her hand and moved his aside, taking over control of his cock. He reciprocated by hitching up her skirt again and plunging his fingers into her opening roughly, not pausing to rub her clit first. He found her still wet and thick with his come from minutes before.

Agnes pressed her cheek and breasts against the column as she wrapped her arms around it, leaning her ass out toward Theresa, but as she sensed Theresa move towards her, she flinched slightly. Steve moaned as he watched Agnes glance up to see what he and Peg were doing, and lick her lips.

“Don’t be afraid, little one,” Theresa said, as if they weren’t about the same height and Agnes hadn’t dominated her pussy only 20 minutes before. She gently slapped Agnes’ ass, running her hands up her rigid green corset, and gathering up the laces in the back. “I can’t go easy on you or else you won’t learn your lesson. I think we need to constrain you more,” she said, yanking firmly, causing her colleague to gasp as the air was briefly cinched out of her.

“Just a little more, darling,” Theresa coaxed. “You can do this for me, can’t you?”

Agnes wordlessly nodded her assent, but Theresa slapped her ass harder and demanded, “I need to hear you. You can do this, yes?”

“Y-y-y-esss” the brunette whimpered, but Peg noticed that she had begun rubbing her breasts against the column and wantonly sticking her ass farther out.

“Mmmmm…” Steve muttered, thrusting his fingers into Peg’s pussy forcefully. She spread herself wider for him, making room for his driving rhythm, throwing one leg over his large, muscular thigh so she could snuggle closer as she squeezed her grip up and down his long cock, fondling the tip and smearing his juice along its length.

The redhead tugged at the corset laces one more time, causing Agnes to moan, and then tied them off tightly. She grabbed each of her ass cheeks and groped them savagely, then ground the handle of the flail between her legs against her panties. “Ooooohhh,” the submissive girl wailed, pushing onto the toy.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“Yeeesss, ma’am,” she replied. Steve felt his cock swell harder than he thought possible, picturing himself say the same thing to Peg as she did this to him in the future.

Peg squeezed him roughly, turning to smile at him and whisper in his ear, “Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

Steve thought he was about to explode then and there. With a groan of, “Ooohhh, god,” his hips bucked against her grip, fucking her hand. He jammed his fingers into her pussy until he could feel her cervix, spreading his fingers wide and filling her up. He heard her mewl approval in return.

“Would you like me to fuck you here in front of these nice people, so we can show them how to properly use these toys?” Theresa asked, prodding her partner’s entrance with the tip of the flail through the fabric.

Agnes’ face, throat, and chest had begun to flush scarlet as she writhed against the pressure. She looked straight out at Peg and Steve as Count Basie jauntily filled the air. “Yeeesss, _FUCK ME, pleeease!_" she keened in a low guttural tone, eyes locked with the couple.

Steve couldn’t hold himself back any longer, “Oh, god, Peg… I’m gonna… uuuhhhh!” he choked out as his hips convulsed against her grip, slumping back against the sofa. Expertly flipping her hair out of the way, Peg plunged her mouth down on his cock, smearing her perfect red lipstick up and down his member, as she gulped down every last drop of his hot semen, sucking and licking him even after he tried to pull away, whimpering that he was too sensitive.

When Peg looked back up, Theresa was untying the remaining ribbon on the opposite side of Agnes’ panties, whisking them off and tossing them aside. Agnes arched her fine derrière towards Theresa eagerly. The redhead reached forward and rubbed Agnes’ clit roughly for a few strokes, then drove three fingers into her pussy abruptly. Agnes cried out, and Peg wondered how it was possible that no one outside was banging on the locked door to find out what was going on.

Steve managed to lift himself back up to a seated position, mumbling, “Oh my god, Peg, thank you so much. That felt incredible.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” she said, kissing him deeply with her tongue and pearly lips. She pressed three of her fingers into his mouth, gently stifling anything else he might say next, intent on the scene unfolding in front of them. Steve didn’t mind at all, and sucked her fingers eagerly, tasting some of both his and her cum on them.

“That’s right, ma’am, you show your fella a firm hand,” Theresa said, still bent over Agnes with her fingers ramming in and out of Agnes’ dripping vagina forcefully. Peg began to fuck herself with her own fingers in rhythm with Theresa. She watched as Agnes threw her head back, her eyes rolling back in her head for a few moments. She was sure the woman was about to cry out, but Theresa fumbled around and found the discarded panties, and, without removing her fingers or slowing her brutal pace, leaned forward over Agnes’ arching back and stuffed the panties into her open mouth, ribbons dangling indelicately. She whispered something into her partner’s ear and Agnes nodded. Theresa smiled devilishly, and rubbed her hand roughly over her mouth, smearing her lipstick.

“Not so perfect now, are you, darling?” Agnes shook her head no in dismay. Peg could see her thighs begin to quake, and new she was likely on the edge of climaxing.

Theresa removed her fingers abruptly, a soft squelching sound as Agnes’ juicy passage tried to grip them inside her. Theresa took a nearby chair and put it in front of Agnes, its back securely resting against the column for support. She picked the flail back up and tapped at the inside of the brunette’s thigh, indicating that she wanted her to raise one leg. Agnes placed a high-heeled shoe on the seat’s cushion, raising her leg closest to the gawking couple, so they could see her trimmed brown bush and dripping wet pink labia. Peg had nearly forgotten about the valise, from which Theresa extracted a black leather device with a harness of some sort. The redhead held it up for both of them to see, and the couple realized that it was a large, thick, black leather dildo with one bulbous end and one phallus end, the shaft extending through a hole in the harness.

Theresa strode confidently over to the settee and spread her legs slightly, thigh-high boots about two feet apart. She held the dildo closer for them to see, then leaned forward, so her face was only about a foot from Peg’s, reaching down and inserting the bulbous end slowly into her pussy, guiding it with her opposite hand as she stroked the phallus with her other, as if masturbating. The redhead’s eyes penetrated Peg with her gaze as she bit her deep crimson lower lip, sucking in a gasp as the bulb slipped through her tight opening and slid firmly into the slick depths of her vagina. She licked her lips, still leaning forward and massaging the leather against her clit and vulva, making sure the dildo was seated firmly. Steve just sat in awe, his mouth agape.

Theresa gripped the phallus in place, pivoting so that her ass was now in their faces, and bent forward slightly, so that they could both see where the thick base entered her. “Could you help a girl out and strap this on for me?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at Peg.

Peg licked her lips and started to reach out, but saw the eager look on Steve’s face in her peripheral vision. Knowing that he would never do such a thing of his own accord, she commanded, “Go ahead, my love - buckle her in, nice and tight.”

Steve paled, looking from Peg and then the model aghast, motioning with his hands as if to ward off any possibility of his interest, despite his erect penis proudly proclaiming that yes, indeed, he would very much love to do so. “Uh… no, uhm, no thank you! I appreciate the offer, but I couldn’t possibly.”

Theresa raised her eyebrows at Peg as if to say, _Can’t you control your man?_

Peg doubled down. “Steve, I insist. This is a direct order.”

Steve looked at her, eyes wide, then hesitantly reached toward the straps hanging from the leather harness, hands shaking. He licked his lips in concentration, trying very hard not to actually touch the woman’s skin.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he murmured, buckling the first strap below the well-sculpted right buttock.

“Tighter!” Theresa demanded, but Peg cleared her throat in disapproval. “My apologies, ma’am. Could you please have your boy tighten the strap more? I want to make sure this beautiful thing is as far up in me as possible when I start pounding Agnes’ pussy,” she said sweetly.

“Not a problem at all, Theresa. Let’s just remember there’s a chain of command here.”

“Of course, ma’am!”

Peggy smiled to herself at Theresa calling Steve a ‘boy’. _He’s my boy toy, all right_. “Steve, you heard the woman. Give her what she wants!”

With that, Steve leaned forward for leverage, readjusting the placement and angle of the strap, yanking it as tightly as possible without cutting off her circulation as he buckled it. She gasped, but it was one of pleasure and approval in addition to the pain. She shifted slightly, giving him easier access to the strap around the other leg. In his determination to make sure his placement was optimal, he wedged the base of the bulb up farther into Theresa’s opening, before abruptly tightening and buckling that side. She moaned and pushed back against his force, the sensation of stretching fullness from the cock radiating through her. Then he quickly secured the strap around her waist to make sure everything was anchored into place. As Steve sat back, his penis bobbed of its own accord, seeming to congratulate him on his fine work.

“Ooooohhhh,” Theresa sobbed, shifting her hips around, trying to find the most optimal position for it to rub against her g-spot. “Thank you, ma’am, for allowing your boy to assist me. He seems like an eager student.”

“He certainly is,” Peg beamed devilishly, giving Steve a kiss on his hot, flushed cheek before slapping his penis to watch it bounce. As Theresa sauntered back to Agnes, moaning with the grind of each step, Peg whispered, “Your stamina is truly remarkable, Steve. You seem to have zero recovery time before you’re sporting a raging hard-on again.” Then she said more urgently, cupping his balls, her breath hot and demanding in his ear, “I will be taking full advantage of this most beneficial side effect.” She punctuated the word ‘beneficial’, by squeezing his balls gently and making him writhe in her hand.

He gasped in agreement, whimpering, “I love you so damned much, Peg!” 

“I love you, too, my darling. Now let’s get these bloody clothes off you,” she said, yanking his uniform trousers all the way off. His jacket had been discarded during the first round, and he eagerly finished taking off his loosened tie and shirt as well. He sat, looking like an ancient god come to earth despite still wearing his white tank top undershirt and shifting his boxers down around his hips, his penis jutting free. Peg, in her turn, removed the blouse she had unbuttoned earlier, stepping out of her skirt. She stood in her bra and half slip, breasts spilling out of the cups, all other clothes kicked to the side. She, like Steve, still couldn’t bring herself to remove every stitch of clothing in this relatively public place. And yet, she still wore her thigh holster, _just_ in case.

Peg leaned into Steve’s shoulder, cuddling close and brushing his immense bicep with her breast as their eyes remained riveted in place, hands fondling each other’s groin. They unconsciously held their breaths, waiting to see what Theresa had in store for Agnes next.

Agnes, for her part, had been eagerly observing Theresa the whole time as she taunted the pair, and had begun stroking her clit, pushing a couple of fingers inside herself, aching at the empty space that Theresa’s thrusting fingers had left behind. Her own panties were still in her mouth, muffling her urgent sounds, but she froze in place as she saw the stern look on Theresa’s face. “Naughty girl,” she said. “You’re not supposed to be fucking yourself. That’s _my_ job. You know what this means, don’t you?”

Agnes whimpered through her improvised gag, eyes fearful, nodding her head, as she abruptly ceased touching herself and put her hands back around the pillar as before. “For our guests, I’ll _remind_ you what it means,” Theresa said, turning and grinning maniacally at Peg and Steve. Her own leather cock bobbed with her movement, and she looked quite imposing, despite being nearly overwhelmed by the stretching deep inside her. “It means _punishment_.” She retrieved a couple of soft-looking, slightly padded wrist shackles from her bag, and secured Agnes’ hands together on the opposite side of the pillar so that she was forced to embrace it, one leg remaining lifted as before, tender vulnerable pussy lips exposed below.

Agnes whimpered louder, but judging by the needy movements of her hips, Peg and Steve knew this was turning her on. “I’ve heard the British are into spanking, is that true?” Theresa asked of Peg, toying with the leather strips of the flogger as she spoke.

“Mmmmhhhmmm,” Peg said, feeling a gush of moisture between her legs, but still maintaining her composure. “We are indeed. We British do enjoy our discipline.”

“Excellent! Well, I hope our little demonstration gives you lots of ideas for things to try when you get home.” With that, the redhead turned without warning and sharply and precisely whacked Agnes repeatedly on the swell of her ass with the flail, the thuds of the leather falls resounding against her skin, marking her pale skin with flushed pink stripes. She flinched from the pain, startled, but as Theresa continued with her barrage, alternating in speed and force, Agnes cries of pain became moans behind her panties and she jutted her ass out eagerly, arching her back as much as she could within the corset, begging wordlessly with her pussy.

Fingering was no longer enough for Peg. She needed Steve filling her again, thrusting in and out. She threw a couple of pillows down on the floor for them and knelt, knees wide, to allow deeper penetration. She hiked her slip up out of the way over her hips, and displayed herself for him as wantonly as Agnes had been. Steve didn’t need to be commanded as he yanked his own underwear down around his ankles and crouched behind her, thrusting in, abruptly balls deep. “Oh, sweet fucking Christ,” Peg growled as she felt him suddenly stretching her to her limits. 

Theresa had been roughly massaging Agnes’ buttocks and fingering her once more, to make sure she was ready again. Hearing Peg cry out, she began to gently but steadily shove into Agnes, as the dildo was sizable, and she wanted to make sure Agnes was wet enough to take it. Judging by the ease with which the thick leather cock slipped in, she was more than ready for the whole length, so Theresa began thrusting rhythmically, building in speed, feeling the bulb of the dildo drive into herself in return, eliciting her own guttural moans. Agnes’ eyes began to flutter, occasionally rolling back in her head in ecstasy. Theresa kept a firm grasp of her hips so that if Agnes’ legs faltered, she could help support her.

Steve ground his fingertips into Peg’s luscious hips as he shoved into her, the feel of her drenched passage heaven as it gripped his cock. He had begun to pound faster, hips making slapping sounds against the back of her ass as he drove himself deep inside her pelvis with increasing speed, but then slowed, concerned he was hurting her as she writhed. “Is this okay, Peg? It’s not too much? Just let me know if I’m hurting you.”

“Th… thank you for asking, darling, but please do fuck me harder. I can apparently take quite a lot today.” With renewed vigor, he let himself go, pounding away as hard and fast as he could and still keep the rhythm. Peg began to undulate involuntarily, leaning lower towards the lush carpet to adjust the angle of his cock slamming into her.

Theresa and Agnes had become distracted themselves with watching this hot couple lose any sense of propriety, and Theresa began to mirror his thrusts, driving as hard and deep into Agnes as she was able, grinding her hips to massage her own tightening passage within. Reaching forward, she seized a handful of Agnes’s long, dark hair, and yanked her head back as she pounded into her, her pendulous breasts heavily swaying with the motion.

From across the room, Peg began to emit a long, low, staccato moan as her body began to respond with an overwhelming sensory overload. Leaning forward, she barely held herself off of the floor, while Steve anchored her hips higher with his driving cock. Her vagina began to convulse, with sharp, intense spasms, and Steve was surprised the force was enough to nearly push his cock back out. The low moaning became guttural grunts as he clasped her higher up on her waist in order to increase the depth and speed. He took the chance, given how much else she seemed to be enjoying from the demonstration, to reach down and grab handfuls of her silken locks. Peg's grunts became a higher keening, climaxing as his own orgasm washed over him and his hips bucked and spasmed, growling as he sprayed his seed deep inside her.

It was not long before Agnes and Theresa were coming as well, Agnes’ thighs shuddering with the force of her orgasm. Theresa managed to hold her up as they peaked together, grunting and gasping. The redhead withdrew from her partner gently, holding her for a few moments to let her get her bearings back before unstrapping the dildo and gingerly removing it from herself. Agnes looked over her shoulder in blissful thanks, still unable to speak, and Theresa stroked her ass tenderly. She strode around to the front of the column and gently withdrew the panties from her mouth, releasing her hands from her bonds.

The pair disappeared into the back room quietly, to avoid interrupting Peg and Steve’s glow. After a few moments, they returned wearing dressing gowns which modestly covered their fine figures to the knee, bringing a bowl of cool water and a stack of fluffy towels for their companions to refresh themselves, directing them to the guest bathroom, should they need the facilities.

Peg was able to talk again after a few minutes, saying softly, “Thank you for the wonderful time you’ve shown us today. You are both _excellent_ hostesses.” She glanced at Steve, who was looking bashful once more after cleaning himself off. He smiled shyly, though, clearly pleased, so Peg announced, “I believe we’ll take everything you’ve shown us. We’d like to buy each ensemble and… um… toy that you demonstrated today.”

The models’ eyes grew wide. They had been anticipating the couple buying a few things, but not the whole lot, the value of which ran into hundreds of dollars.

“Even that blue one that might make me look ‘demure’,” she said, beaming with her double-dimpled grin at Steve. “I’m willing to go against type and play innocent, if you like, sweetheart, if you want to try on the role of ravaging brute.”

Steve reddened once more, flushing all the way down to his chest, but the cock tenting his boxers told the truth. Inspired, Peg asked, “Do you have any racy underclothes for men?” 

Agnes smiled, back to her prior, more daring self. “I think we have a couple of things you both might enjoy,” she said, bringing another black valise from the back room.

***

Before they headed back out to the sales floor, Theresa smiled coyly, handing Peg a small business card with her name on it. “Ma’am, just give us a call any time you and Captain Rogers would like to come back to do further shopping. We’re more than honored to model for you. We might even be enticed to make a housecall,” she said, winking.

Steve paled a bit at the mention of his name, asking, as Peg froze in her place. “So you knew who I was all along?”

“Ain’t no one gonna forget your sweet eyes and gorgeous bod, Captain. Besides, you’re a true hero, you know? People are gonna be talking about you for years to come!” 

Turning to Peggy, she said, “Ma’am, I don’t know your name, but I remember your picture from the newsreels. Every time Captain Rogers opened that compass, there you were! You two sure are a dream! We’re so happy you’re finally together!”

Peg turned and looked meaningfully at Steve, raising her eyebrows in question. He nodded his approval. “Thank, you, Theresa. We have greatly enjoyed ourselves today and I’m sure we’ll be back soon. You and Agnes were truly lovely, in so many, many ways, and you’re very good saleswomen on top of it all. Please, after today, call me Peg, and this is Steve. Do you, um, take tips?” she asked awkwardly.

“There’s no need for tips, ma… I mean Peg. We get paid on commission from our sales, and as you said, we are _very_ good saleswomen,” Theresa said, grinning.


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peg and Steve have an unexpected encounter and work through some trust issues.

[The Kinkiest Timeline - 1940s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ratRGLYS8yoCJhDRMngpm?si=1VFhiGDrR8qrb5KEkAczQA)

**Part 2: Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

** _Chapter 3: “Curiouser and Curiouser…”_ **

“So _that_ just happened,” Steve said, as they entered the garage heading back to the car.

“Indeed. Rather unexpected, wouldn’t you say? I don’t know about you, but I feel _amazing_ after our little workout,” Peg responded, smiling smugly and winking at him.

“I’d say I’m feeling pretty damned good myself,” he said, grinning like a school-boy. “Thank god they had that little powder room and restroom in there so we could freshen up! It would have been really embarrassing to have to walk back out into the shop in the state we were in.” 

“That would certainly have been a sticky wicket!” she tittered, grinning.

Steve shook his head, smiling brightly. “You know you’re adorable when you go over-the-top with the Britishness, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Captain Rogers,” she said primly. “I always keep a stiff upper lip.”

“I have something stiff you can keep,” Steve said, then blushed furiously, shaking his head. “Jeez, I sound like a 15 year old! Look what you’ve done to me, Peg!”

Peg opened the back door of the car. Tossing her bags into the rear seat, she grabbed his waist, pulling him to her. As she stood with the door ajar, she shoved her hand down the front of his trousers, causing him to gasp. “I can _feel_ what I’ve done to you, lover. I’d say you’re plenty stiff indeed!”

Steve leaned into her touch, beginning to grind against her hand. He growled in a low whisper, “Peg, if you keep doing that, so help me, I seriously won’t be able to control myself! We’ll get arrested for public indecency, or worse!”

Before she could respond, they were interrupted by a stranger’s nervous voice. “Why don’t you lovebirds just give me your car keys and wallets, nice and easy.” They looked up to see a man they hadn’t noticed before, walking out from behind a cement column a few feet away, pointing a pistol at them. Steve dropped the bags he’d still been holding, and Peg let go of his penis, raising both hands in the air.

“That’s right. Pay attention to me. Give me your money and car keys, or I’ll shoot you both,” he said, but his tone and hand were shaking. He looked disheveled, and smelled strongly of alcohol.

Steve finally felt like he was a back on his own turf. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, looking disappointed in the man. “Look son, just don’t. You don’t want to…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Peg had closed the distance between herself and the man, grabbing the gun out of his hand, and held it in front of his face, crushing the pistol into useless metal. The man’s eyes grew wide, stammering, “Whooo… whaaat… _are_ you?”

“I’m a woman who’s very irritated that you have interrupted our lovely day,” she said in a brisk manner, grabbing both lapels of his jacket. Before any of them knew what had happened, she’d lifted the man off the ground and flung him a few feet into the air against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

“Oh, bloody hell!” she said, storming over to him and feeling for a pulse, checking his back, skull, and neck for injuries.

“Peg? You feeling okay?” Steve asked, unable to believe what he’d seen. “Is he… alive?”

“Yes, thank god. He might have a mild concussion, but I don’t feel any other serious injuries” she said, standing and wiping her hands against her skirt nervously and walking back over to Steve. 

The man groaned, beginning to wake back up. Peg irritatedly took a few bills out of her purse and stuffed them in the man’s jacket pocket. “Please, go buy yourself some lunch and have a nice strong cup of coffee. There’s a halfway house over on 39th that can help you sober up and get some gainful employment. Robbing innocent people is not the way to go.”

Dazed, he counted the money that she’d shoved at him. It was sixty dollars in crisp bills. “Ooohh… thanks, lady!”

She leaned down and looked at him sternly. “And?”

“And… uh… and I’m sorry! I won’t do that again!”

“Excellent. I’m so sorry I threw you. I don’t know what came over me. We’ll be leaving now. Please get yourself some help.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” he said, a bewildered mixture of grateful and terrified.

“Darling, let’s get the rest of this in the car and head home. I’d like to grab another shower before we head to the courthouse,” Peg said, turning in Steve's direction, but unable to look at him at the moment.

Steve just nodded and did as she asked, dumbfounded. As they drove home, neither of them spoke, but when he did glance up to look at her, she appeared both angry and dazed as well.

***

Back in the bedroom, they dropped the bags at the foot of the bed and Peg began to get undressed.

“Aren’t we gonna talk about what just happened?” Steve asked quietly.

“We can, certainly. I just don’t know what the bloody hell to say,” she responded, impatiently unbuttoning her blouse.

“When did you get powers?” he asked, sitting back against the bed, watching her for signs of something, anything, wrong. He was wary. He’d been trained to be extremely suspicious of unusual things happening from out of the blue. Well, things that weren’t sexy out of the blue, at any rate.

She looked every bit as worried and confused as he did, pacing in front of him in her rumpled underclothes. “Powers? I don’t have powers. I know judo, and how to brawl, as you well know, but… well, I’ve never done _that_ before. Either with the gun or throwing someone who weighed more than me. Using their weight against them as they’re charging me is one thing. I just unbalance them and throw them over myself. But lifting someone like that and then just tossing them? That’s new.”

“Are you feeling different in any other way?” He looked at her, really looked at her, without the haze of lust, and realized she appeared to have more muscle definition than he remembered her having. She still had all her curves and had been ‘thick’ before, as Sam would have said, but she overall just looked more toned and defined. He added softly, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look… stronger.”

“Well, I feel incredible,” she said, walking to her full length mirror to examine herself. “I mean, the way you make me feel when we’re making love… I just feel so… powerful.” She grinned at his reflection in the mirror, beginning to blush. Taking off her bra and half-slip, she gave herself a good, hard look. She could see what he meant by ‘stronger’. Her abs were more defined, and her thighs and biceps looked more sinewy and toned. She shifted her shoulders back, examining her chest and neck muscles, then turned to examine her ass. Absolutely everything looked more sculpted and defined.

Steve watched her as she examined herself, and found himself getting hard again, despite his concern over the situation. She ran her hands over her skin, feeling even the texture slightly different, more firm and taut, less soft and supple. She looked at him in the mirror, and caught him rubbing his crotch absent-mindedly.

She walked back over to him, fully nude, and pressed against him, putting his big hands on her ass cheeks. “Do I feel different to you?” she whispered. He massaged her buttocks, feeling them firm and hard against his hands, rather than cushy and soft as before. His hands roamed of their own accord down her thighs, up her back, all over her body, exploring curve and crevice. She moaned softly, spreading her legs on either side of his, so he could feel every bit of her. “Well?” she asked impatiently.

“You do feel different,” he admitted, feeling his cock throb in his pants. “More muscular, like you’ve been lifting weights.”

“Hmmmm…” she said thoughtfully. “You have entirely too many clothes on my dear.”

“I, uh, okay,” he said, thrown a little by the shift in tone of her voice. She had gone from concerned, to analytical, and now back to the sultry command that he was becoming used to. He wasted no time in obeying her orders, quickly removing his crumpled uniform and tossing it to the side, then undershirt and boxers, until he stood bare in front of her, waiting to see what she’d order him to do next.

She put her hands on his waist, gripping him tightly. Before his dick even had a moment to twitch at the feeling of her hands upon him, she was lifting him with a firm, but comfortable grip, without any sign of effort. As if it were nothing, she raised him off the floor without even straining, using her bicep and forearm muscles only, not even putting any legs into it. In a blink, she had tossed him back onto the bed and straddled him, pinning his arms next to his head with an iron hold.

“Try to break my grip,” she commanded huskily, her expression determined.

“Now, Peg… “ Steve began placatingly. “I don’t want to hurt…” 

She interrupted him before he could continue. “I said try to break my grip, soldier. That’s an order!”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he said awkwardly, both turned on and worried at the same time. He soon realized he needn’t worry about hurting her, as he tried to break his muscular arms free. He found himself firmly pinned, unable to even shift her grasp. “Huhhh,” he said in disbelief. He bucked his hips, trying to unseat her or roll her over. He couldn’t budge the grip of her firm thighs clamping him to the bed. The more he struggled, the wider she smiled.

Now he seriously began to try, only managing to raise either his arms or pelvis an inch or two off the bed before being confined again. He looked at her in awe, speechless. He’d only ever met a couple of people who matched him or were stronger than him, and Peg had never been one of them before.

“I think I’ve somehow absorbed some of your… how do I say it politely… essence?” she said, holding him down even more firmly, rubbing her vulva against his cock, eliciting a moan.

“So you think…?” he began.

“That being injected with and drinking your super soldier semen has affected me similarly as the Vita-Rays did you? Quite possibly,” she said, reaching down and aligning the tip of his engorged penis with her passage before shoving herself down on him abruptly.

He cried out with the sudden sensation of her surrounding him with her hot, wet pussy once more. She began to ride him slowly, pulling herself up until he almost slipped out of her, then thrusting back down again, at a firm, steady pace. He could barely breathe with the exquisite sensation, entirely new to him, of feeling _physically_ vulnerable to another being in a pleasurable way. He had been laid emotionally bare with Peg, and at first had been surprised to realize he became aroused by her commanding him and giving him orders, never having thought of himself as submissive before. But this was wholly different. She seemed to have _physical_ strength mirroring his now as well, and it made him turn to jelly.

He whimpered, quivering beneath her. He desperately wanted to thrust up into her, but could not move, not if she didn’t allow him. “_Peeeeggg_!” he moaned, writhing powerless as she plunged down on him.

His pleas added fuel to the flame as she ground down on him, harder and tighter. Her arms and legs weren’t the only muscles that had gained strength. Her internal passage squeezed and wrung him as she pistoned up and down, changing position slightly as she leaned forward and licked his chest, suddenly biting his nipple. He cried out in exquisite agony, grimacing, eyes squeezed, finding himself nearly ready to explode. Then suddenly, he felt his cock in the open air, looked up, surprised. She smirked down at him, her brown curls mussed and partially concealing her face, holding her pussy just above his cock, engorged and lonely, feeling cold outside of her body. He could still feel her heat as she tauntingly hovered above him.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“What?” he said, confused.

“Do you trust me, now that I have all this power? Now that I am as strong as you?”

“Of course I do, Peg! You’re still you, just… more.”

“Good answer,” she said as she jammed her opening down on him, crushing his cock in her tight, hot grip.

He roared with his orgasm, oblivious to everything else around him, as he came hard inside her. They had had a lot of sex in the last two days, but this time he felt enveloped in a white flash of light, delirious as he lost consciousness for a second, and awoke, tears streaming down his face, gasping for breath. Peg still sat atop him, grinning, occasionally squeezing her internal muscles on his cock to watch him squirm. She had released his arms, and said softly, a hint of gleeful menace, “I haven’t come yet, so you’re not finished.”

As he lay below her, unable to lift his arms yet, his muscles still incapable of functioning, she began to ride him once more, this time leaning back so his cock hit her at a different angle inside. She spread her knees wider and lowered herself further down, holding herself at an incline that she wouldn’t have had the strength to before, so he could watch his cock slide in and out of her, slick with his cum.

“Ooooohhhhhh!” he breathed, unable to enunciate further. He licked his lips, wishing he could taste her, as she slid up and down his shaft, massaging her clit with one hand and one of her voluptuous breasts with the other, watching him intently.

She saw the look of hunger on his face as he nibbled his lower lip, so she decided to relent. She extracted herself from him and crawled forward, pinning his massive biceps below her legs as she hovered her pussy over his face, drizzling their mingled juices into his mouth. He whimpered anew, and raised his head, trying to taste her.

“Do you think you deserve this?” she asked. “You questioned me earlier. You doubted me.”

“I, I…” he said, his face falling with dismay, eyebrows furrowed, beseeching. He whispered, “I’m so sorry, Peg. It’s just… I’ve seen so much, been through so much! For a moment, I was afraid that my bad luck from before was following me. You’re so amazing, and we have such a good thing… it feels… too good to be true. Part of me keeps expecting the other shoe to drop.”

She took this in, her face changing once more to concern and devotion. “I understand that, I really do. I thought I had lost you and I’ve lost… others in the war and after. But you need to believe that this is real, and that you do deserve it. And that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you.” Realizing what she said, she smirked, “Well, not that you wouldn’t also enjoy.”

“I’m trying, Peg… it’s just been such a whirlwind. I…”

Her eyebrow raised. “Do you believe you deserve good things?”

“Yes, but…”

Then sternly, “Say it!”

He smiled and whispered, “I deserve good things!”

“Say, 'I love Peg Carter and she loves me, and nothing will ever get between us again!'”

He said the words, tears streaming down the sides of his face as he lay immobile, dripping into his ears.

“Now, tell me what you want. Right now. What do you want in this moment?”

“I would really like to... eat your… pussy,” he said, shyly, but felt the naughty word was appropriate. She smiled, nodding encouragement. “I desperately want to eat your pussy and make you come on my face!” he said in a rush, blushing furiously.

“Your wish has been granted, darling,” she said, lowering her hot, juicy lips onto his mouth, feeling his tongue thrust up inside her, the way he wished he’d been able to with his cock. He still didn’t have much range of movement, but he did with it what he could.

He penetrated her as deeply as he could with his tongue, licking frantically inside her walls and around her lips. Rocking back and forth on his face, she spread herself wider to give him more access. He nuzzled her clit with his nose as he drank her juices, breathing her musky scent in deeply, and lapped hungrily. She began to ride his mouth more furiously, roughly clutching her breasts in each hand, kneading them, bucking as he unexpectedly grazed her clit with his teeth.

“Oh, Steeeve!” she moaned as he felt her beginning to tense around his tongue, and knew she was close. He opened his mouth wide, taking as much of her vulva as he could into his mouth, and sucked furiously, feeling her lips and clit swell within his mouth, then drove his tongue inside her once more as far as he could, angling his jaw so that he could rub his upper teeth hard against her clit. She came with a gush of fluids into his mouth, which he gulped down, and fell sideways off of him as her thighs quivered uncontrollably. With one arm finally free, he rolled towards her, thrusting three fingers quickly inside her, mashing her clit with his thumb as he plunged his long fingers inside, hard and deep, feeling her shatter further, writhing on his hand, coming forcefully, repeatedly in loud, desperate grunts, syncopated with his thrusts, until she couldn’t take it any more, reaching down to desperately extract his greedy hand from her vagina.

“N-n-noooo! T-too muuuuch!” she moaned.

He chuckled, feeling wicked himself, as he thrust a fourth finger deep within her, practically his whole hand, and shoved so hard, so fast, that he lifted her entire pelvis up off the bed, following her as she slid atop the coverlet. She gasped and yelped, spasming and flailing, unable to escape.

“My, how the tables have turned,” he said, laughing, a sad attempt at mimicking her accent.

She convulsed and curled in on herself as he continued to jam his fingers in harder, battering her opening and clit with his knuckles, until she came in one extended, high-pitched squeal, then lay senseless, crumpled atop his hand, her tight, searing pussy still pulsing juices out onto his hand. He relished the moment, gazing at her warmly, this woman who he loved so desperately, and yet sometimes feared. She was his whole world now, come good or ill, and he would make the most of every second of it. It soothed him, however, to realize that he needed to worry even less now that she could take care of herself, should some unnamed menace challenge them again. She was formidable before, as a mere human, but she now appeared to be every bit the super soldier that he was.

He allowed her a few more seconds of rest, then wiggled his fingers in a ‘come-hither’ motion inside her, stroking his favorite place within, her g-spot. She awoke, panting and sputtering, struggling to sit up, but finding that her legs still didn’t work.

“Time to get up, lazy girl. We gotta get cleaned up so we can go get hitched!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, wedding bells!


	4. Going to the Chapel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy and Steve get hitched and restrain their hormones long enough to be in public without getting arrested for indecent exposure (barely).

[The Kinkiest Timeline - 1940s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ratRGLYS8yoCJhDRMngpm?si=1VFhiGDrR8qrb5KEkAczQA)

**Part 2: Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

**_Chapter 4: Going to the Chapel..._**

They sat in the tub together like toddlers, facing each other in the bath full of warm, bubbly water, each gently washing the other with soapy cloths, barely able to restrain their giddiness.

“We’re about to go get married,” Steve said, incredulously. “I… I’m kinda still in shock.”

“I’m right there with you, darling,” Peggy said softly. “Yesterday, you walk back into my life after 3 years my time, 78 years your time. And soon, we will be in front of the judge and saying our vows.”

Steve said, “I wish I’d had time to write something special, but I have no clue how to put my feelings into words. And until yesterday, I never knew if I would survive one day to the next, much less that I’d see you again and have the chance to start all over with you.”

“You and I know what’s in each other’s hearts. We don’t need special words in front of other people,” she said, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of his face. “Besides, much of what I’d like to pledge to do to you for eternity isn’t legal to say in public anyway,” she chuckled.

Laughing, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips, their legs entwined. “Likewise, my love, likewise,” he said, scooting forward and lifting her hips slightly under the water. He guided his impressive, ever-erect penis gently into her passage, and held her close, languidly moving inside her in the bathwater.

“Oh, Steve!” she breathed, crushing her breasts against him, angling her hips in an attempt to lodge him deeper within her. “So forward of you!” she teased ironically, given all that they’d done to each other since he walked back into her life less than 24 hours before.

It was, however, the first time he’d entered her without first asking her permission, which was pretty novel in and of itself. She found herself enjoying him taking the initiative, however simple. She’d have to remember to command him to have his way with her whenever he pleased in the future. _This should be a very interesting experiment indeed!_ she thought to herself. She was curious to see what ‘impulsive’ Steve would be like as a lover. She suspected that once he relaxed, she’d be constantly surprised at whatever new, creative ideas he came up with to please her. He’d already come so far in the carnal pleasure department, given that just yesterday, when he’d come back to her, he’d technically been a 105 year old virgin. He most certainly wasn’t a virgin now!

He moved slowly and deliberately within her, cherishing the sensation of every inch within her until, in her impatience, she passionately bit his lower lip, tongue-kissing him deeply. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his well-muscled neck and upper back, and began to thrust herself more aggressively up and down his cock.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn!” he said, wagging his finger, trying to remain calm and not take the bait.

Peg took that as a challenge, and began to writhe in his lap, grinding on him, breathing hotly into his mouth as they kissed. Steve resisted, holding her hips in place so he could be the one pressing up into her, rather than the other way around.

She narrowed her eyes at him, managing to impale herself down on him in a few more quick movements, despite his firm grip.

He mimicked her expression of faux-challenge, furrowing his eyebrows and giving her the stern look he usually reserved for Tony when he was being especially annoying. He felt emotions begin to well up at the thought of Tony, but he tamped them down quickly, refusing to give into sadness again.

“I’m in control, this time, love,” he said firmly, lifting her buttocks so only the head of his penis still remained within her.

“Damnit, Steve!” she said, bracing her arms on the edges of the tub and attempting to plunge herself back on him with the assistance of her newly found strength. Soon, they were both laughing at this bizarre duel of power, much of the water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor.

“Is this our first squabble as a couple?” she asked slyly.

“If only the worst of life’s fights could be whether make love gently or roughly,” he sighed, still smiling. “Okay, my love, we really do need to get going. Grip your legs around me - I’m going to stand up so we can finish by showering.”

With that, he reached behind her and pulled the plug on the tub before they could slosh any water out further. He stood, slowly, with his cock still deeply inside her, and pulled the shower curtain around them to keep from getting the floor even more wet. As Peg began to slowly, firmly, glide herself up and down his cock, using only her own muscles, he finished washing her hair for her, trying not to lose control and rut into her like he badly wanted to. She sighed as his hands gently massaged her scalp, first lathering, then rinsing her hair. She likewise washed his hair, continuing to move with him inside her the whole while.

Gradually, the friction became too much for both of them, however, and he leaned against the wall with both arms to balance himself as she began to move more quickly, thrusting herself hard upon him, taking his cock deep inside her slick wetness. The feeling of her power, her newfound strength, made her giddy, and she began fucking him harder and faster, to see just how much they could both endure. Within a few more minutes, he was bucking his hips, ramming his cock into her as she met him with equal force, the wet slapping sounds of their flesh filling the steam-filled bathroom. With a roar, they both came together, his semen overflowing her passage and spilling down both their legs. Slowly, reluctantly, she extricated herself, and they washed their juices off one another, until they were both fresh, and clean, and basking in the afterglow once more.

Stepping out of the tub, she looked at the floor in dismay. “I’ll take care of this, darling,” he said. “You just keep getting ready.” He teased her by crawling around on his hands and knees, completely nude, using several towels to mop up the water that now covered the bathroom floor. As he coyly shook his tush in her direction, she swatted his firm cheek, spanking him playfully. Before she could get distracted again, he hurried off to finish drying and getting dressed in the other room, to allow her some privacy while she did her makeup and hair.

He pressed his new suit while she finished getting ready, beaming at her as she reentered their bedroom, once again flawless.

“You are so incredibly beautiful, my love,” he gushed.

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, darling.”

She strode over to the closet, taking out two dresses. One was a champagne gold gown, with plunging neckline and off the shoulder dropped sleeves, which she had once worn on an undercover mission, and the other was the red dress that she had worn to the dance after the 107th had rescued Bucky, a simple, form-fitting cocktail dress with satin neckline in the crimson that so perfectly matched her lipstick.

“So, which should I wear to the say our vows? Veronica Lake or Scarlet Victory dress?” she asked, holding each one up over herself in turn.

He walked up, running his hands over each, knowing she’d look gorgeous no matter what. “Maybe we could go to a club tomorrow tonight and you could wear this gold number? I’ll need to rent a tux, though, to come anywhere near looking up-to-snuff to be by your side. No, for my money, it’s Victory all the way,” he said, running his hands over the fabric where it lay against her skin. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw you wearing this. When you said you’d been waiting for the right partner…” His voice trailed off and he pulled her close, hands pulling her face up to his for an urgent, lingering kiss.

“Scarlet Woman it is, then,” Peg said breathily, coming up for air. “Hopefully we can properly scandalize some other courthouse visitors today. Now scoot! I’ll be out in a jiff.” Smiling mischievously, she shooed him out of the room, so she could at least leave some mystery as to what she’d choose for her undergarments.

Steve brewed a percolator of coffee and polished his shoes while he eagerly awaited his soon-to-be bride. He whistled as she sauntered into the kitchen, executing a runway turn, just like the lingerie models that morning. Steve’s cock twitched in Pavlovian response. Peg sported a fashionable wide-brimmed red hat as well, with a dove grey bow at the crown, a string of delicate pearls and matching teardrop earrings, and pale grey gloves. And in each hand, she carried a packed suitcase.

“What are the suitcases for?” Steve asked with curiosity.

“For after the ceremony, darling. I think we deserve a night out on the town and a stay at the Four Seasons Penthouse Suite, don’t you? It’s not every day a woman gets to marry her time-traveling centenarian Super Soldier lover.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline as images flashed through his mind as to what Peggy may have packed, and what she had in store for him. “Do we really need to do this courthouse thing?” he joked. “I mean, we could just go straight to the Four Seasons.”

“You’re not getting off that lightly, soldier. We’re going to make this legal, once and for all!”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” he said softly, sweeping her into another embrace.

***

They arrived at the courthouse, somehow managing not only to leave home, but travel together to their destination without pawing one another in the car. Along the way, they had passed a neighborhood market selling flowers, and picked out a dozen white tulips for Peggy’s bouquet.

Peg pulled into the parking lot and walked around the side of the car to open the door for Steve, eliciting a few strange looks from others nearby. He smirked, enjoying her flouting of conventions, and allowed her to take his hand, ‘assisting’ him out of the car. They held hands, entering the courthouse together, making a beeline for the marriage license office. 

Before long, they were standing in front of the judge, hand in hand, reciting the words that they never thought they’d be able to say. Steve’s voice cracked as he spoke, tears streaming down his face, and Peggy couldn’t seem to keep from giggling, causing him to smile through his tears as well.

Within seconds, it seemed, it was time for the exchange of rings, and Steve produced the jewelry box that she knew he’d had with him even at the lingerie shop. He slipped the ring onto her finger, somehow managing to get her ring size exactly right, and she glanced down, admiring just how perfect his choice had been for her. The platinum ring was a circular art-deco style, with a ruby center stone and tiny diamonds filling the surrounding floral halo design. He looked at her, eyes a little worried, but she mouthed “It’s perfect!”, and then, “But I don’t have one for you!” He smiled, passing the open box to her and she saw that there was another ring, a simple platinum band, still nestled within, which she took out and slid onto his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Soon, the judge was pronouncing them man and wife. Peggy stood on her tiptoes as her mouth met Steve’s and they embraced in a less than chaste kiss, to the hoots and cheers of the waiting couples and their witnesses.

“And now, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers,” the judge said, but Steve, on impulse, whispered something to the man, and he looked a little shocked, but announced, “Excuse me - there’s been a correction. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Peggy Carter.” Tears welled up in Peggy’s eyes as she looked at Steve incredulously, who shrugged, shyly grinning.

They stopped to have their photograph taken, fairly glowing with joy and excitement, and kissed again for one final photo. Documents signed and flowers in hand, they sauntered down the central corridor, fingers intertwined, nearly bumping into a couple of other people in their blissful daze. Peggy began to get a gleam in her eye, and before Steve realized what was happening, she had pulled him down a side corridor, behind a sign labelled ‘closed for renovations’ barring the way across the roped off entrance. She pressed him up against the interior granite wall, dropping her flowers to the floor, as she began to undo his belt.

“Peg, uh… I thought we were hoping to avoid public indecency charges.” 

“Do shut up, my darling,” she said, pressing her lips against his for a long, deep kiss, as she frantically began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he muttered against her mouth, once again succumbing to her will.

Peg shoved his trousers and boxers down around his knees, grasping his penis in her firm grip and stroking his impressive erection to even fuller attention. She surprised him by taking Howard’s box of condoms out of her handbag, which she must have removed from the car, and rolled one down the length of his shaft. She pressed him back against the cold wall, wrapping one leg around his firm buttocks, and glided down upon his engorged member, already dripping wet. He gasped, realizing that once again, she was not wearing any underwear. She hooked her other leg around him for support, all of her weight held up by the strength of her thighs and glutes, as well as his cock sheathed inside her, then pushed his arms up over his head. Riding him slowly and steadily, with the sounds of all the regular courthouse visitors streaming through the halls, adrenaline coursed through her. The danger was exhilarating, and she loved the buzz of nervous tension electrifying him, her good boy constantly afraid of getting caught. She pinned both of his wrists with one hand and covered his mouth with the other, her gaze hungry as his blue eyes flew wide. Quickening the pace, she pumped up and down on him with hard, muscular thrusts.

Uncertain if it was the excitement of the day or scandalousness of the location, but the thrill of dominating this beautiful hero who was now hers, both in name and in body, had her nearing climax already, and she could tell that he was on the brink as well. She plunged up and down on him more quickly, beginning to pant softly, as she could feel his hips begin to rock of their own accord despite his efforts to maintain control over himself, his thighs beginning to tremble.

Just as she was about to get more acrobatic, an elderly janitor clattered around the corner, wheeled mop bucket in tow, and he jumped with a start.

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry,” she said to the man, although she did not remove her hand from Steve’s mouth, nor dismount from him. “Um…” Her mind raced, frantically trying to think of a way to spin this situation into something ‘normal’.

The old man just grinned and shook his head, “Don’t mind me, dear. The romantic urge can strike at odd times. You’re not the first couple I’ve found in a compromising position. I’ll just…” his words trailed off, knowing there was no need to explain further, as he awkwardly gave them one last look before dragging his cleaning equipment to some other part of the floor.

Peg looked back at Steve, frozen atop him and his eyes were a mixture of humiliation and merriment. She released his mouth, whispering, “Would you like to finish, my love?”

He shrugged, his wrists still pinned in her grip above his head. “May as well. I mean, we’ve already been caught,” he said sheepishly. She kissed him fiercely, before firmly clamping her hand over his mouth once more.

Their prior frenetic pace interrupted, she began again deliberately, but within only a couple of minutes both teetered on the brink once more. She swiveled her hips atop him, grinding his cock within her, as she leaned forward and nibbled on his neck. He gasped in surprise, muffled under her hand, as his hips began to buck. Widening his stance by shuffling his feet out sideways, he was able to gain better leverage, and began desperately pumping up to meet her speed once more. Her dress muffled the resounding slap of their flesh as their pelvises collided with force, but thankfully, there was enough general hustle and bustle in the hallway that no one except the poor janitor had noticed. She leaned back precariously, trusting that she could maintain her grip on him, as she shifted to allow a different penetration angle, and her own hips began to shudder with pleasure as she slammed his length against her g-spot within her tightening passage. She opened her eyes for a moment, silently raising her eyebrows in question _Are you close?_ He nodded furiously, so she focused on her internal muscles, gripping him even tighter within her, as she rung his orgasm out of him, coming forcefully around his cock as well. She bucked atop his hips and her eyes rolled back for a brief moment as she almost lost control and cried out herself, but she managed to keep it together as she climaxed, falling forward against his chest, legs clasped around his waist tightly as he jackrabbited convulsively inside her, the force of his orgasm throbbing in her spasming passage. She lay against him that way, arms still pinned and mouth covered, gasping for a few moments as she was able to regain her senses somewhat, and uncovered his mouth, passionately tongue-kissing him. He returned her embrace, kissing her hungrily, as if he could penetrate her again with his tongue.

She finally released his hands as she dismounted him, gripping the condom tightly to his shaft as she withdrew his cock from her, making sure not to spill any semen on his nice trousers. She removed it carefully and tied a knot at the base, tossing it into a nearby garbage bin, then quickly and efficiently cleaned up what little mess remained with a lace handkerchief from her purse, tossing that into the bin as well.

After straightening each other’s clothes to look presentable once more, she retrieved her bouquet from where she had tossed it. While a couple of flowers looked a little rough, it was mostly intact. Smiling brightly, she led him by the hand back out into the main corridor, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized the elderly custodian had only been a couple of feet from the entrance to their tryst.

He winked at their shocked faces, chuckling. “I kept an eye out for you lovebirds, so no one else got the same idea and interrupted you.”  
Steve laughed, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing the man a $50 bill.

“What?! No, I couldn’t!” the man said, not looking quite offended, but a bit baffled.

“I insist!” Steve replied. “Thanks for keeping an eye out.”

The man shook his head in disbelief. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he said, “Okay, I guess if you got that kinda money to throw around. Give me a holler if you gotta come back to do any business. Renew any license plates, get a deed for your house, whatever!”

Peg grinned, too, and said with a wink, “Perhaps we will!”

***

They laughed about the whole awkward situation as Peg drove to the Four Seasons, where she’d booked their room through the end of the weekend. “Well, that appears to be another good reason to have condoms on hand,” she said as she drove, keeping her legs spread wider than usual so that Steve could sit in the middle seat close to her and massage her inner thigh.

“I meant to ask sooner, but well, things just keep barreling along,” he said, stroking her skin thoughtfully, rather than immediately seeking to put his fingers inside her silky softness. “Do… do you want to have kids? We haven’t really been using protection before just now and, well…”

“I know how the birds and the bees work, darling. I’ve actually had an IUD for the last couple of years, once I was a civilian again and began dating.”

“Oh,” he said, blushing, not sure what else to say.

“I do want to have children some day, yes,” she continued, “but at the moment, I’m focusing on my career and being with _you_, and it’s nice to not have to worry so we can do whatever we like when the mood strikes us. Condoms seem like a nice way to deal with the … um, ejaculate, if we happen to have them available while away from the house.”

Steve had a strange feeling, thinking about the children he’d seen with Peggy in the photo next to her hospital bed when he went to visit her in her later years. There was no man in that photo. Could those have been… his kids, too?

“At any rate, when I’m ready,” she said, then smiled her sweet dimpled smile, realizing that it was more than just her decision now, but something they would need to discuss together, “... when _we are_ ready, I can just have the IUD removed, and we can let nature take its course. That is, if _you_ would like to also have children.”

He looked around, realizing that she had stopped, and they were now parked in the garage below the hotel. He reached around and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him, thankful that the fabric of her red cocktail dress, now her wedding dress, was so stretchy, as he slid it up her thighs to her waist, exposing the brown curls below. He pulled her close for a kiss, then slipped two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit softly with his thumb. He moaned against her lips, feeling her slickness as his fingers glided in and out of her. “I would _love_ to have children with you, Peggy, whenever you’re ready,” he breathed, his heart full to breaking with love for this woman.

“Please,” she demanded. “Take out your penis and put it inside me. I need to be full of you!” She panted urgently, chewing her lower lip.

“No, sweetheart,” he said, disobeying for once. “This is a reward just for you, a thank you for how happy you’ve made me today.”

She began to writhe, riding his fingers eagerly, impatiently. “Damnit, Steve, put your cock in me right now!” she moaned hotly against his neck, biting his ear. He managed to restrain himself, despite very much wanting to do exactly as she asked.

“I guess you’ll have to discipline me for disobeying orders when we get to our hotel room,” he replied, smirking, as he a added a third finger then fourth, curled up inside her, expanding her little by little.

She groaned gutturally and pouted, but didn’t speak further, instead intent on the feeling of his long artist’s fingers moving inside her. Her legs straddled his as he pushed her back against the dash, holding her in place gently, and spread his legs wider, which in turn opened hers even more. She braced her arms up behind herself on the dash, pulling her dress up further, so she could watch his fingers move in and out of her, her sopping wet pussy now suspended over only open air below. He loved when she looked like that, completely needy, and out of control. He loved her _in_ control, of course, as well, but this felt like the purest form of Peg, all demanding wetness, impatience, and urgent with need. An extremely dirty thought occurred to him, still shocking despite all they’d done over the past couple of days, and as her felt her passage gradually stretching around his fingers, he took the chance and thrust his thumb in, too, up to the knuckle.

“Oh, god, oh, FUCK!” she moaned, thrusting against his hand, jamming her pussy upon it. He spread his legs wider, bringing her nearly to the point of splits, and ever-so-slowly forced his hand in just a little farther with every nudge back inside after pulling nearly all the way out. She couldn’t even speak anymore, just writhe and grunt animalistically, urgently trying to fit more of his hand inside her with each shove. “Ugh, uhh, uhhhh, ooooooohhhhh!” she groaned rocking uncontrollably now, all thrust and need. As Steve felt his hand finally slip in past the knuckles, he gently curled his fingers together inside her, making a fist. He couldn’t believe she could take so much inside her, but was incredibly, insanely turned on.

He studied her face, her eyes hungry as she watched his hand disappear inside her, and she seemed to sense his question, even though she wasn’t looking at him, and neither uttered a word. She just nodded her head impatiently, her limbs all tense up, her hands slapping frantically at the dashboard, trying to get a better grip to take him farther, deeper into her. He squeezed his hand into a tight fist and gently pushed into her once, twice, three times, going a little faster and deeper every time.

Suddenly, she lost command of her limbs as her body went rigid and began to spasm, her eyes rolling back in her head, sputtering inarticulately as she came long and hard on his fist, her internal muscles clenching and convulsing all around his hand. He very slowly twisted his hand within her, so that his big knuckles massaged and strained her passage further as they rotated, causing a second round of flailing. In the midst of her intense climax, she briefly slapped the car horn with her hand, and Steve looked around guiltily, suddenly reminded again that they were still in a semi-public place.

He withdrew his hand from her overly sensitive vagina, licking her juices greedily from between his fingers, and closed his legs beneath her, bringing her momentarily boneless form onto his lap in a more demure position. Straightening her skirt with his dry hand and supporting her neck under her hair with the one still covered in her juices, he guided her head to rest against his shoulder, cradling her against him.

Sure enough, within a couple of minutes, there was someone knocking against the car door, looking concerned. Steve rolled the window down with the handle, marvelling at how long that actually took.

“Sorry about the noise,” he said to the bell hop. The young man had just been assisting another guest by bringing their luggage to the car when he heard the honk.

“Gee, mister, is she okay?” the boy of maybe 17 asked, noticing how her head lolled. 

Just then, Peg came back to her senses a bit, enough to be able to look up at him and smile giddily. “Oh, dear boy, I am _just fine_, believe me. My husband takes very good care of me!” She lay her head back down on Steve’s shoulder, no longer caring about how she looked.

“We just got married,” Steve said to him as he smiled down at his bride. “We’ve been … celebrating a bit already.” He didn’t really care if the boy thought they’d been hitting the booze rather than making Peg come so hard she briefly passed out. Either way, they were definitely celebrating!

“Oh, uh, sure, sir. Uhm, will you be checking in?”

“Yes, yes,” Steve said reassuringly. “We have the Penthouse reserved under Carter, I believe.”

“Wow, um, that’s great!” the boy said, not sure how to respond. He hoped he hadn’t offended the wealthy couple by checking in on them. “W-would you like me to take your bags in to the front desk?”

“That would be wonderful, thanks, son,” Steve said. “They’re in the back seat. Rear door should be unlocked.” _Thank god we didn’t put them in the trunk,_ he thought. _Lord only knows what else Howard has stored back there!_

“Excellent, right away, sir,” the boy said, regaining his efficiency.

After resting for a few minutes in the front seat of the car, kissing the top of Peg’s head and stroking her hair until she was more alert, Steve got out of the car and lifted her, cradling her in his arms, putting her purse and her bouquet in her lap. He knew she’d want the flowers to decorate their hotel suite.

“I guess I get to carry you over a threshold of sorts,” he said, chuckling.

He strode with her in his arms through the doors to the hotel, until she slapped him on the shoulder and said groggily, “Put me down, you cad! You are in so much trouble!” She smiled, though, and continued to lean against him as they walked slowly, still a bit unsteady on her feet, her vagina feeling sadly empty without some part of him filling her. _I’ll be sure to remedy that soon enough,_ she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the wedding night commence!


End file.
